Comptine d'un autre été
by G.Granja
Summary: E havia sangue e gritos e medo e dor... e ele estava no meio de tudo isso. Tão lindo..." "Ela era o meu mundo agora. E, finalmente, eu tinha um motivo para existir." Alice/Jasper
1. À Primeira Vista

_Capítulo 1. À Primeira Vista_

Dor. No início, eu só sentia dor. Cada célula do meu corpo gritava de dor. Mas eu não conseguia emitir nenhum som, nenhuma palavra. Eu não ouvia ninguém, nada. Eu era nada.

Aos poucos, tudo foi acabando. A dor, a inconsciência, a insanidade. Aos poucos, eu voltei a mim mesma, se é que eu realmente existia. Porque eu não me sentia como algo vivo. Eu me sentia morta, vazia.

Comecei a perceber meus dedos levemente e os movimentei com cuidado. Ainda doía. Então me permiti ficar quietinha, encolhida em mim mesma. Eu já começava a sentir meus braços frios ao redor de mim; sentia que meu cabelo estava molhado na nuca; sentia meu rosto contraído contra uma superfície dura e áspera.

Em seguida, tão rápido como tinha vindo, a dor foi embora. Minha cabeça ainda girava, eu ainda estava entorpecida, mas nada mais doía. Eu cogitei a idéia de me sentar. Não seria muito esforço, certo? Com cuidado, me esforcei para me levantar. Talvez tenha usado um pouco de força demais porque, em um segundo, eu fui arremessada contra a janela, fazendo um barulho horroroso. Flocos de poeira caíram do teto com o estrondo e uma aranha pulou para longe de mim. Então senti um pouco de calor em minha nuca e virei para a janela, cujas tábuas estavam frouxas por causa do impacto. Sem nenhum esforço, terminei de empurrar as toras de madeira e pulei para fora daquele lugar.

De repente, tudo me atingiu de uma única vez: a luz intensa do sol na minha pele, o cheiro forte de flores nas minhas narinas, o toque áspero da grama nos meus pés, o ruído contínuo de água e o som vibrante de pássaros perpassando minha audição... e, do nada, tudo parou e eu fiquei completamente cega.

Um turbilhão de imagens invadiu minha mente nesse momento, mas nenhuma delas me era familiar. Eram todas desconexas, algumas mais coloridas e mais vivas do que as outras e a velocidade com que elas passavam por mim era tão grande que me assustou. Eu via outras pessoas como eu, rostos pálidos, deslumbrantes e cruéis. E havia sangue e gritos e medo e dor... e ele estava no meio de tudo isso. Tão lindo... Era um homem jovem, de corpo alongado, esguio. Ele vestia calças pretas de cintura alta, botas, uma camisa branca sem gravata e um casaco de veludo azul por cima. O cabelo era castanho muito claro e levemente encaracolado e seus olhos eram negros e grandes. Mas, apesar de sua beleza, sua expressão era de alguém insano e perturbado, e ele estava coberto de marcas prateadas, todo sujo de sangue e ódio, enquanto caminhava em meio àquele cenário terrível.

Quando voltei a mim, estava sentada no chão, as mãos agarradas à grama, a sensação na garganta me machucava e eu sentia meus olhos arderem, apesar de nenhuma lágrima sair deles.

Levantei do chão e limpei minhas mãos na barra de meu vestido que parecia ter sido amarelo um dia. Caminhei um pouco pela grama, tentando me acalmar enquanto observava os arredores. Parecia uma fazenda, eu podia ver uma grande casa de madeira longe de onde eu estava, mas que estava abandonada.

Então cheguei a um campo de algodão, e caminhei por entre os arbustos baixos, enquanto sentia os pequenos tufos brancos nas pontas de meus dedos, ainda pensando melhor na minha visão e no lindo estranho que a protagonizara. Só então percebi que ele não estava apenas caminhando no meio daquele pesadelo. Ele o estava deixando, estava indo embora. Havia um jeito, então. Ele ainda tinha uma centelha de bondade, de humanidade. Algo nele me perturbava e me entorpecia ao mesmo. Então eu percebi que estava apaixonada pelo estranho das minhas visões e decidi que precisava encontrá-lo.

_Nota da autora: Ha, eu voltei!! Pensaram que iam se livrar de mim, né?? Mas aqui estou eu de novo, torturando vocês com minhas histórias!_

_Bem, essa é meio que uma queridinha minha, porque eu AMO Alice e Jasper desde sempre e fui assombrada pelas cenas dessa fic por muito tempo, até conseguir sentar e escrever._

_Como vcs pode ver, não é completamente fiel à história original, mas apenas o meu jeito de encarar como as coisas aconteceram com eles._

_Espero sinceramente que gostem!_

_Beijos! Beijos! Beijos!_

_Gabi Granja_


	2. À Deriva

_Capítulo 2. À Deriva_

- Não... não é por aqui – eu sussurrei para mim mesmo pouco antes de um sorriso de deboche escapar dos meus lábios. Como eu sabia que a estrada que se estendia à minha frente não era o caminho certo? Eu nem mesmo sabia para onde estava indo!

Ainda com esse pensamento, dei meia volta em meus calcanhares e fui na direção contrária à que ia antes. Mas parei antes mesmo que desse dois passos. Voltando, eu estaria me dirigindo ao mesmo povoado em que tinha feito minha última vítima, duas semanas atrás.

Eu ainda sentia o torpor e o desespero dela. Ainda me dividia entre o prazer absurdo que tinha sido sentir seu sangue agridoce em minha boca e a exaustão de ser quem eu era: uma arma de destruição, um assassino, um monstro. Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha e eu fechei os punhos com força, até sentir as unhas afundarem em minha pele dura, fria e marcada.

- Melhor a estrada – disse em voz alta. Esse era um hábito que eu adquirira desde que deixara Maria e, em seguida, Peter e Charlotte: falar comigo mesmo. Um péssimo hábito, é verdade. Mas eu não me refreava ao praticá-lo; há muito não tinha com quem conversar além de mim mesmo.

Sentia falta de Peter por isso. Muitas vezes, enquanto esperávamos por uma batalha, sentávamos no chão e simplesmente conversávamos. Ele falava das lembranças com sua família humana, quando ainda não era um de nós – o que me fazia lembrar de meu pai, morto há muito tempo – e de Charlotte – o que não me remetia a nada. Eu simplesmente ouvia quando ele falava dela, confuso sobre o brilho que aparecia nos olhos dele e sobre a satisfação quase palpável que o tomava instantaneamente.

Balancei a cabeça para voltar à realidade: uma estrada deserta em algum lugar do Condado da Filadélfia. Há muito, meus destinos vinham sendo como esse: o nada. Eu era como um barco à deriva, vagando para onde meus pés me levavam. Sempre longe de grandes multidões, sempre longe de seres como eu, sempre tentando não ser quem eu era.

Sim, porque eu ainda tentava. Tentava não sentir o cheiro delicioso, não deixar que meus dentes se arregaçassem, não ter vontade de matá-los. Por um determinado tempo, eu conseguia me controlar, ignorá-los. Mas a sede se tornava grande demais, insuportável demais, e eu acabava cedendo. Eu voltava a matar.

Eu estava cansado. Não fisicamente, claro. Nesse aspecto, ainda era o soldado forte e destemido de sempre. Um soldado. Eu estava cansado de ser um soldado, de lutar simplesmente por lutar.

"Lutamos por nossa sobrevivência, meu Jasper".

As palavras de Maria me envolveram. Então nossa sobrevivência era simplesmente matar? Matar e conquistar? No início, eu concordava piamente com essa idéia. Mas ela se tornou vazia e repulsiva à medida que as cicatrizes em meu corpo aumentavam.

Eu não tinha por que lutar. Eu não tinha por que viver. Eu era nada.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando pingos de água começaram a molhar meu rosto. Foi só naquele momento que percebi que a paisagem ao meu redor havia mudado de árvores de folhas espiculadas para casas espaçadas.

Maldição, eu havia entrado em outra cidade!

Havia algumas pessoas na rua e elas me encaravam insistentemente. Eu sentia a curiosidade e o estranhamento que emanavam delas. Ótimo, tudo de que eu menos precisava agora era chamar a atenção.

Tentando fugir dos olhares inquisidores e do cheiro delicioso, entrei na primeira porta que estava ao meu alcance. E ela estava lá.

__________________________________________________________________

_Nota da autora: Olá, pessoal! E então?? O que acharam?? Esses dois primeiros capítulos foram só um comecinho, pra vocês se situarem no clima da fic. Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_Beijocas pras meninas que deixaram reviews: __**Milla Masen Cullen, nanetys e Juru**__. Obrigada por comentarem! Me encorajaram a continuar postando os capítulos!_

_E alôzinho pra quem adicionou a fic como favorita: __**Lika Hale**__,__** nanetys**__ (eba, de novo!) e __**Ninfa Plastikkiller**__. _

_Beijos, beijos, beijos! E comentem!! Preciso saber o que tá legal e o que não tá!_

_Gabi Granja_


	3. À Espera

Capítulo 3. À Espera

- Droga, ele já devia ter chegado – bufei enquanto tamborilava meus dedos impacientemente no balcão de madeira. Olhei para fora através das janelas do restaurante. Ninguém.

- O que disse, gracinha? – o cheiro do balconista me atingiu quando ele se virou para mim, cheio de sorrisos. Eu parei de respirar, tanto por causa do cheiro quanto por causa da irritação que ele provocava em mim.

- Nada – murmurei secamente, sem olhar para ele. Pareceu ser o suficiente para que ele me deixasse em paz e fosse cortejar duas mocinhas que tinham acabado de chegar no lugar. O cheiro se afastou com ele.

Eu me senti orgulhosa de mim mesma, de meu autocontrole. Claro, não era fácil resistir. Mas eu tinha motivos para fazê-lo. Primeiro, assim que eu entendi o que eu era, a idéia me repugnou absurdamente. Eu não queria, eu não podia matar inocentes para me alimentar. Eu não podia causar dor a ninguém, porque eu sabia o que era a dor.

E havia meu estranho. Um sorriso tímido se projetou nos meus lábios quando pensei nele. Meu estranho... meu lindo e perturbado estranho... Apesar da terrível visão do campo de batalha, há um ano, eu não havia conseguido parar de pensar nele. Por isso, assim que consegui entender melhor como aquelas visões que apareciam para mim funcionavam, eu comecei a segui-lo por toda parte na minha mente. E vi que ele realmente era como eu, e que ele não matava pessoas porque queria e sim porque nunca soube que existia outra alternativa.

Mas eu sim. Eu sabia de Carlisle e dos Cullen. Eles eram como nós: precisavam de sangue para se alimentar, mas não especificamente de sangue humano. Eles bebiam sangue de animais. Além disso, eles eram uma família, eles se amavam profundamente. Assim que tive minha primeira visão com eles – e entendi a solução para a nossa monstruosidade – eu decidi que queria viver daquela maneira. E também decidi que levaria meu estranho comigo.

Eu movimentava meus dedos suavemente no balcão enquanto pensava. Já estava em Pottsville há uma semana, hospedada num quarto do hotel que ficava no andar de cima do restaurante. A quase todo momento, eu dirigia minha visão para a rua principal da cidade, mas nada de ele aparecer. Céus, por mais quanto tempo eu ficaria ali?

Nesse momento, minhas narinas inflaram com um cheiro diferente, um cheiro não-humano, que eu nunca tinha sentido. Era amadeirado e cítrico ao mesmo tempo e... era delicioso.

Eu ergui a cabeça e a visão dele encheu meus olhos. Eu estava tão ansiosa que seria capaz de saltar para ele, para o outro lado do salão, mas isso chamaria muita atenção. Assim, eu suspirei longamente e pulei do banco alto em que estava sentada. Meus sapatos de salto – "emprestados" de uma loja de outra cidade – fizeram um pequeno ruído quando tocaram o chão de madeira e meu vestido novo, verde e de cintura baixa, esvoaçou com o movimento.

Eu andei direto para ele, em passos firmes. Assim que me viu, ele deu um passo para trás, confuso. Em seguida, flexionou um pouco os joelhos e arregaçou seus dentes para mim.

- Você me deixou esperando tempo demais – eu venci a distância entre nós, sustentando seu olhar negro com o meu. Ele era mais bonito ao vivo do que nas minhas visões, e mais ameaçador também. Mas eu não tinha medo dele.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, mais confuso ainda, me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Por fim, endireitou-se e pigarreou, ainda me encarando.

- Desculpe, senhora – ele inclinou sua cabeça e algumas mechas de seu cabelo molhado escorregaram para a testa. Sua voz era mais bonita do que eu tinha imaginado. Grave, um pouco contida demais, mas linda.

- Tudo bem. Estou feliz que tenha finalmente chegado – eu sorri para ele e lhe estendi minha mão.

Por um momento, ele arregalou os olhos para ela. Depois me encarou. Eu não deixei meu sorriso vacilar. Eu precisava que ele fosse comigo. Eu precisava dele.

Para meu completo alívio, ele estendeu seu braço e pegou minha mão com a sua. Era um toque quente e macio. Eu resisti à tentação de fechar meus olhos e ficar ali para sempre, sentindo sua mão na minha.

- Espere – ele me tirou de meus devaneios. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Depois os abriu e me olhou – Do que a senhora está falando? Quem a senhora é?!

- Eu vou explicar tudo. Mas preciso que confie em mim – prendi meu olhar no dele.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Alice – pelo menos do meu nome eu me lembrava – Só Alice. E você?

- Jasper Whitlock – ele olhou para sua mão que ainda cobria a minha. Eu sorri quando ele pronunciou seu nome com um leve sotaque sulista. Era perfeito para ele, eu devia saber.

- Venha, Jasper – eu o puxei para fora do restaurante.

*********

_Nota: Olá, meus amores!!!_

_E então?? O que acharam?? Querem me matar pelo suspense?? Hahahaha!! Eu ADORO suspense!! Mas desculpem se eu estiver exagerando._

_Bem, a coisa ta indo meio devagar ainda, porque eu não posso simplesmente botar os dois juntos numa cena e, pronto, eles se amam!! Impossível e inverossímil, né, gente._

_Ah, e desculpem pela demora também. A vida acadêmica destrói minha vida de escritora!_

_Agora vamos aos comentários:_

_**Milla Masen Cullen:**__ pode ficar feliz, menina!! Teremos muitos POVs do nosso moço delicioso!! Ops, tb tenho ataques de perversão, hehehe._

_**Nanetys:**__ demorei muito nos capítulos do Jazz. Realmente, ele não é fácil, mais difícil de fazer do que o Edward, pq a gente sabe bem menos dele. Então, tive que criar ele dentro da minha cabeça e, pior, depois transformar em palavras. Mas acho que ficou um resultado legal. Agora tá meio nebuloso ainda, mas vai melhorar, hehe._

_**Lika Hale:**__ gostou mesmo, menina?? Que bom!! Fico muito feliz!! Tem mais aqui!_

_**MahRathbone:**__ Oi, Má!! Que bom que vc gostou!! Adoro esses dois, tb!! São meus preferidos!!_

_Meninas lindas, obrigada pelos comentários!!! Só continuo postando pq vcs respondem!! Sintam-se abraçadas muito forte!! Beijão!!_


	4. Às Escuras

Capítulo 4. Às escuras

Eu estava louco. Só podia estar. Nunca, nem mesmo por um instante da minha longa existência, eu imaginei que isso aconteceria: que eu encontraria uma estranha no meio do fim do mundo esperando por mim e – pior! – que eu confiaria nela.

Eu encarei as costas da mulher que me puxava. Bem, ela não era uma mulher, era quase uma menina ainda. Pelo menos devia ser quando foi transformada. Seus ombros eram pequenos e estreitos, o cabelo muito preto e muito liso, o nariz arrebitado e, apesar do pouco tamanho, ela era forte. Forte, muito bonita e muito determinada a me rebocar para algum lugar que minha mente insana ignorava.

Meus instintos gritavam para que eu tirasse minha mão da dela e fosse embora dali. Embora para... para lugar nenhum. Eu não tinha para onde ir. E também não tinha porque ir. Na verdade, eu não queria ir – não antes de entender quem era aquela maluca e o que ela queria comigo.

- Estamos quase lá – ela sussurrou com a voz contida enquanto subíamos por uma escada de madeira na lateral do prédio. O que era aquilo emanando dela? Ansiedade?

Foi quando ela virou seu rosto para mim e sorriu que eu percebi a cor de seus olhos. Não eram negros de sede nem vermelhos de satisfação. Eram cor-de-mel. Maravilhosamente dourados.

Chegamos a uma sacada com várias portas. Ela andou até a terceira delas, me puxando junto, tirou uma chave da pequena bolsa e a abriu. Em seguida, ela me olhou e eu me perdi por um momento naquelas íris lindas e douradas. Ela tinha um rostinho pequeno também, delicado, com sobrancelhas finas e cílios longos. Ficamos por alguns segundos assim, nos observando, até que ela piscou algumas vezes e me empurrou para o quarto escuro.

Eu me virei de súbito, meus instintos de lutador sempre me dizendo para nunca dar as costas a ninguém, por menor que ele fosse. Ela me olhou um pouco divertida e entrou no quarto tranquilamente, trancando a porta.

Em seguida, caminhou até mim, chegando perto... perto demais... nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Os olhos dela me estudavam, de uma maneira que eu nunca havia sido olhado: com minúcia e ansiedade. Eu me senti puxado para ela e, por um momento, louco e embevecido para...

- Nós temos uma alternativa, Jasper – a voz dela me tirou de meus pensamentos e eu voltei a mim mesmo, à minha realidade, ao que estava acontecendo naquele quarto de hotel.

- Mas do que é que a senhora está falando?! – eu me afastei dela e comecei a andar pelo cômodo, tomando cuidado para não ser capturado pelos olhos grandes que me seguiam no escuro – Alternativa para o quê? Como me conhece? De onde a senhora veio? Por quê está me seguindo?

- Primeiro, pare de me chamar de senhora! – ela disse com um tom de irritação – E segundo, eu na verdade não sei direito quem eu sou. Eu simplesmente acordei assim em um porão numa fazenda deserta na Carolina do Sul, sem que houvesse ninguém que me explicasse o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu só me lembrava do meu nome, nada mais... Mas eu vi você...

Eu simplesmente a encarava, esperando que ela continuasse a falar, que terminasse logo para que eu pudesse me afastar daquela presença perturbadora. Mas ela não continuou, apenas olhava para mim com seus olhos grandes e um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Espere um momento... – foi só depois de um instante que eu finalmente entendi o que ela tinha dito. Minha cabeça começou a zunir diante de tantas sensações e informações novas – Você _me_ viu? O que diabos isso significa??

Com a minha pergunta, ela apertou as mãos nervosamente e soltou o ar pela boca, hesitando.

- Isso vai ser um pouco complicado de explicar...

- Bem, tente. Eu estou ficando louco aqui – minha voz saiu mais ríspida do que eu queria.

- Promete que não vai rir? – ela me olhou um pouco envergonhada e eu me arrependi de ter sido tão rude com alguém tão adorável. Ela parecia uma menininha que fora pega fazendo uma travessura. Eu tive vontade de rir, apesar de toda a bizarrice da situação.

- Sim – cruzei os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu tenho visões, Jasper – ela disse de supetão, daquele jeito muito rápido que somente nós entendíamos – Eu vi você na minha mente um ano atrás e, desde então, eu tenho procurado por você.

Visões? Como ver o futuro? Ela só podia estar louca! _Eu_ só podia estar louco! Isso não existia!

- Desculpe, ahn... Alice, mas... isso... isso é impossível! Você não pode ter visões do futuro! – senti o tom de deboche na minha voz.

- Bem, você pode controlar os sentimentos das pessoas! Porque eu não poderia ter visões? – ela me olhou ofendida e eu senti a sensação da raiva dela pinicar minha pele.

Só fiquei sem reação. Tanto porque o que ela disse podia ser verdade quanto pela determinação em sua voz. Além disso, ela sabia do meu dom! Por um momento, não consegui dizer nada, apenas a encarei.

- Eu vi você! Juro que vi! A primeira visão era você saindo de um campo de batalha. Eu entendi o que você era e o que você fazia antes de sair sozinho pelo mundo. Eu... – ela prendeu a respiração – Eu vi você matando... matando muitas pessoas, em meio a uma guerra.

Eu congelei no mesmo lugar em que estava, meu corpo incapaz de me obedecer. _Como_ ela sabia daquilo??? Será que ela já lutara em algumas de minhas batalhas? Mas isso era impossível, porque ou eu a reconheceria, ou ela não estaria aqui para contar essa história.

- Mesmo que o que você está dizendo seja verdade... – eu disse numa voz impassível – Tudo isso acabou. Mas o que você tem a ver comigo e com o que eu era? O que você quer de mim?

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela sorriu. Um sorriso enorme, que me fez perceber alívio vindo dela. Ela correu para mim, as mãos esticadas para me tocar, mas eu saltei para trás antes que ela me alcançasse. Ela pareceu desconcertada e cruzou os braços nas costas.

- Bem, eu... eu vi outros como nós... outros vampiros – ela sussurrou.

- E, não sei como diabos você sabe, eu já vi milhares deles. O que há demais nisso?

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas e, depois de mágoa, eu sentia irritação nela. Ela saiu de perto de mim e se sentou em uma poltrona ali perto.

- Acontece que eles não são como os outros. Eles não bebem sangue humano, só de animais. E eles vivem junto aos humanos, numa cidade de Washington, fingindo serem uma família. Mas o mais curioso é que é isso o que eles realmente são! – ela caminhava pelo quarto, quase como se estivesse pensando alto, e sorria para si mesma. Então ela parou de súbito e me encarou – Eu não quero ser o monstro que nós deveríamos ser. E eu sei que você também não.

- Então você quer que eu siga você pelo país à procura de gente estranha que você só viu na sua mente? – eu já estava cheio de tudo aquilo. Andei até a porta e coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta.

- Espere... – ela correu para mim – Você não entende? A única maneira de sermos salvos é ir até Carlisle! Nós estamos destinados a isso! – Alice se aproximou muito de mim. Maldita mania! Ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha, mas dessa vez eu não me afastei. Ela ainda me intrigava absurdamente, mas, ainda assim, eu não faria o que ela queria.

- Jasper, tente. Eu sei que você vai acreditar em mim. Eu vi isso.

- O que você viu?

Ela apertou os lábios para esconder um sorriso.

- Era uma sala grande, bonita, e todos eles estavam lá. Carlisle, com aquele jeito sério e divertido, e Esme acariciando as mãos de Rosalie, e Edward tocando piano, autista como sempre, e Emmett sentado ao meu lado, me esmagando por diversão... você iria gostar deles, tanto quanto eu gosto, porque...

- E nada disso tem a ver comigo. – eu vi o sorriso dela sumir com minhas palavras secas.

- É claro que tem! – ela se levantou e se aproximou de mim, gesticulando rapidamente.

- Não, não tem! Porque uma ilusão sua, envolvendo gente estranha, teria a ver comigo? – eu apontei meu dedo para ela.

- Porque você estava lá também! – para minha surpresa, ela esticou sua mão e pegou a minha no ar, falando freneticamente de novo – E tudo realmente parecia como estar em casa, a salvo! E eu via seu rosto por cima do ombro de Emmett e os seus olhos... – a voz dela se perdeu em um sussurro.

- O quê? O quê havia com os meus olhos? – a mão dela na minha queimava, aumentava a minha sensação das emoções dela. Mas por quê eu ainda me importava com o que ela dizia?

- Eles estavam dourados – ela fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesma.

Ela era tão bonita, tão mais do que a beleza normal das mulheres de nossa espécie. Era algo explosivo, vibrante, que me fazia querer chegar mais perto, ceder ao encanto dourado que me puxava para ela... mas eu não faria isso – E você não estava mais perdido. Você estava feliz.

- Por que você acha que eu estou perdido? – voltei a mim e dei um sorriso de deboche.

- Porque você é igual a mim – ela não vacilou – Andamos os dois por aí, vagando de lugar em lugar, sem saber para onde ir. Nós dois estamos perdidos.

Eu não queria acreditar no que ela me falava. Eu juro que não queria ficar perto dela, prendê-la em meus braços e sentir qual era o gosto de sua boca. Eu não pretendia segui-la para qualquer lugar do universo, nem mesmo para o inferno. Mas eu acreditava, mas eu queria, mas eu pretendia.

Nesse momento, os olhos dela ficaram opacos e sem foco. Eu tentei chamá-la e coloquei minhas mãos com cuidado em seus ombros – eles eram quentes e eu me senti estremecer. Inferno, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Então ela voltou a si.

- Eu vi! – ela falou alto, sorrindo. Eu não conseguia entender – Você acredita em mim! Acredita que vamos ficar juntos!! – fazendo a última coisa que eu esperava que ela fizesse, Alice projetou seu pequeno corpo no ar, saltou sobre mim e jogou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me abraçando.

Eu congelei. Parei de respirar, de me mover e de pensar.

Meu primeiro impulso foi de empurrá-la para longe, mas eu já estava aprisionado novamente. Só conseguia encarar os olhos dourados que me tragavam, sentir o calor da proximidade dela na minha pele. Ela me encarava de volta, surpresa pelo próprio ato. O turbilhão de sensações dela percorria meu corpo de um modo chocante, que me assustava e me descontrolava.

Eu procurei a calma no canto mais escondido do meu ser e voltei a prestar atenção nela, em como sua expressão se suavizava ao perceber que eu não a afastaria. Talvez eu pudesse ir com ela, conhecer esse clã diferente. Talvez eu conseguisse mudar...

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Fechei meus olhos e meu privei de vê-la por um momento. Não. Provavelmente não... eu não conseguiria. Eu não poderia me segurar por muito tempo. Era a minha natureza: eu era um monstro. E não demoraria muito até que mostrasse isso.

De súbito, ela aspirou o ar com força e me encarou, confusa.

- O que foi...? Não...Você está... mudando de idéia! – havia choque em seus olhos. Eu estava tão descontrolado com a situação que não consegui passar nenhuma calma para ela.

- Desculpe-me – eu a coloquei no chão com cuidado, sentindo minha garganta se fechar em agonia – Eu... eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

Dei as costas para ela, destranquei a porta e saí para o fim de tarde quente e abafado daquele verão.

******

­­­­­­­­

_Meldels!! _

_Que capítulo ENORME! Vixi, me empolguei nesse, hehehe! Mas é que eu tentei caprichar bastante nessa parte, porque é meio que um "capítulo padrão" da história deles, então não queria que ficasse piegas. Bom, se ficou ou não, tenho minhas dúvidas, mas eu juro que tentei, gente!!!_

_Bem vou parar de tagarelar e responder pra vcs:_

_**Milla Mansen Cullen:**__ nossa, que bom que vc entende essa coisa de vida acadêmica! Tem dias em que eu nem me sinto eu mesma, de tanta coisa pra me preocupar! E nessa, a fic acaba ficando de lado. Mas eu to me esforçando pra escrever mais, porque não consigo ficar sem. Por favor, me diz q q vc achou do Jazz nesse capítulo! Preciso de opiniões!_

_**Nanetys:**__ acertou na mosca, menina! Esse era sim o "capítulo da persuasão", hehehe! Nossa, Jazz ocupado minhas noites! Fico matutando comigo mesma o tempo todo sobre o que ele faria, o que falaria... ou seja, going crazy! Own, eu tb adoro o Seth!! Ele é mt fofinho!! Obrigada pelos beijos com inspiração e pelo comentário!_

_**Alice Elfa Cullen:**__ ah, que bom que vc gostou!!! Fico muito feliz! Agora sou eu quem faz cara de boazinha por um comentário seu!_

_**Anynha Potter:**__ fico mt feliz que vc esteja gostando!_

_**CarolAlvesHale:**__acabou a espera, carol!! Ta aki o outro capítulo!_

_**Lika Hale:**__oi, menina!! Adoro suas reviews, me deixam muito animada!! Brigada pelo apoio!_

_**MahRathbone:**__ chegou mais, Má! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

_Agradecimentos pra que adicionou a fic como favorita: RuCA, CarolAlvesHale e Alice Elfa Cullen._

_Meus amores!! Eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE as reviews, as dicas e o carinho!! Abraços de urso em todos vocês!! Beijosmeescrevam!_


	5. Ao meu redor

_Capítulo 5. Ao meu redor _

Ele tinha ido embora... oh, droga, ele tinha ido embora! Tinha escapado dos meus braços e me deixado ali, sozinha, trêmula e pasma.

- Alice, sua grande estúpida! – eu me xinguei, pisando duro no chão – Não devia ter pulado em cima dele! O que você estava pensando? Em seduzi-lo?

Eu tive vontade de rir de mim mesma e me senti ridícula. Para mim, que o tinha diante de meus olhos desde sempre, a proximidade era muito fácil e muito confortável. Mas devia ser muito difícil confiar em alguém que salta sobre você do nada. Oh, eu tinha vontade de abrir um buraco no assoalho de madeira e me enfiar lá dentro para sempre!

Nesse momento, eu o vi em minha mente, enquanto ele decidia saltar para longe do prédio e correr para a pequena mata no fim da cidade. Pensei em ir atrás dele, mas o vi me rejeitar, cheio de raiva. Talvez fosse melhor ficar ali e esperar que ele se acalmasse e voltasse. Eu fechei meus olhos e torci para que ele voltasse, ou eu teria que caçá-lo e arrastá-lo comigo até Washington.

Então a lembrança de estar dentro dos braços dele voltou à minha cabeça e uma felicidade incrível tomou conta de mim. Eu não me importava que ele não gostasse de mim. Quer dizer, que ele _ainda_ não gostasse de mim. Só conseguia reviver a imagem do rosto dele muito próximo do meu, de não conseguir tirar meus olhos de sua boca, de querer saber como seria a textura de sua pele se eu passeasse meu nariz pelo rosto dele... Oh, Deus, eu estava doida! Eu estava até rodopiando pelo quarto!

Me joguei na cama e arranquei os sapatos, encarando o teto branco do quarto. Realmente quase tínhamos nos beijado. Mas o que podia tê-lo feito mudar de idéia? Bem, não importava agora. Importava que aquele quase tinha sido meu primeiro beijo. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Não me lembrava de nada da minha vida humana, muito menos se já tinha beijado alguém! Mas o importante era que eu já tinha decidido que Jasper seria o meu primeiro. Mas ele era tão teimoso!

Eu me levantei e andei em direção à janela, abrindo-a e sentando no parapeito com as pernas para fora. O quarto escuro encheu-se de raios de sol, que faziam minha pele brilhar levemente. Fiquei por muito tempo parada ali, observando o fim do dia e o começo da noite. A brisa gostosa e quente daquele verão na Pensilvânia atingia meu rosto gelado com suavidade e as nuvens que tinham feito chover antes já tinham ido embora. O céu estava limpo e começando a ganhar tons de laranja e cor-de-rosa gradualmente.

Ele estava demorando. Afinal, porque sempre me fazia esperar por ele? Será que um ano ainda não era o suficiente? Bem, ele ainda não tinha decidido voltar... Eu pensava sobre o que deveria dizer para convencê-lo quando ele voltasse, mas, nesse instante, as árvores que eu via balançado à minha frente desapareceram e eu o vi no futuro. Vagando sozinho, os pés descalços, as roupas rasgadas, a expressão mais pesada e mortal, os olhos vermelhos e ameaçadores.

Uma dor súbita subiu pela minha garganta. Ele estava decidindo ir embora? E se me deixasse e nós nunca fôssemos a Carlisle? E se ele voltasse a ser o que era antes? E se _eu_ voltasse a ser o que era antes dele? Abracei meus braços e um soluço saiu do fundo do meu peito. Eu não queria mais ficar sozinha... eu queria ficar com ele!

Nesse instante, o mesmo cheiro amadeirado e cítrico me atingiu e eu o vi aparecer lá embaixo na orla da floresta. Então ele não tinha decidido me deixar? Como eu não o tinha visto voltando? Porcaria de dom falho!

Jasper levantou sua cabeça e olhou para mim. Eu esperava encontrar o mesmo olhar ameaçador de antes, mas seus olhos tinham apenas confusão e curiosidade.

Eu sorri para ele e saltei da janela e, em um instante, meus pés descalços tocaram suavemente a grama. Em nenhum momento eu desviei meus olhos dos dele. Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas – ele deu um passo na minha direção – Não foi educado deixá-la daquela maneira.

- Então você acredita em mim? – estranho, eu ainda não via nada.

- Eu não sei... – ele falou para a grama – Eu não sei se consigo, Alice – ele soltou os braços ao longo do corpo, derrotado.

- Eu sei que você consegue – me aproximei e o fiz me olhar.

- Você viu isso? – ele disse, esperançoso.

- Não, não vi – eu não podia mentir para ele – Mas eu sei que você consegue. Eu confio em você.

- Depositar suas esperanças em mim é a pior escolha que você poderia fazer – ele me olhava com os olhos apertados, como se tentasse ver algo através de mim.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu gostava da sensação de ser como um mistério para ele. Gostava de ver que eu lhe causava curiosidade e, mais ainda, que ele estava inclinado a tentar me compreender.

- Por que está aqui? – ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Por você – sorri de canto.

- Por quê? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas claras, visivelmente confuso e um pouco irritado.

- Por que eu precisava encontrar você. Não sei qual é o motivo disso, mas eu sinto dentro de mim, eu _vejo_, que só você poderia me salvar. E somente eu poderia salvar você.

- Pense no que está falando! – ele disse alto, subitamente – Você não me conhece! Eu não lhe conheço! Somos completamente estranhos!! Eu estava muito bem, conformado com meu destino errante, até você aparecer saltando sobre mim, me tirando do meu eixo! O que quer de mim? O que eu posso lhe oferecer, Alice?? – ele gritou a última frase.

Eu permaneci impassível por um momento, esperando que ele se acalmasse.

- Desculpe por saltar sobre você.

- O quê?! – ele voltou seu rosto para mim, surpreso com minha resposta.

- Desculpe – dei de ombros – Vou tentar me aproximar com mais calma da próxima vez...

Eu ri levemente. Quando a expressão de indignação dele começou a aumentar, parei de rir e me permiti apenas sorrir.

- Próxima vez? Está louca?! Não vai haver uma próxima vez! Essa loucura acaba essa noite! Tem que acabar!

Eu apertei meus olhos. Era óbvio que nada do que ele falava era verdade. Inconscientemente, ele pensava em mim, em como seria se ficássemos juntos. Eu sabia que ele falava tudo aquilo para se convencer de que se render era errado. E eu sabia porque a visão na sala dos Cullen ainda não tinha sumido. Eu ainda o via sorrir levemente para mim, o rosto muito próximo, os braços apertando meus ombros.

- Não acaba aqui – eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele – Muito menos agora, Jasper. Eu sei disso. E você também – eu lhe dei as costas e caminhei em direção ao prédio novamente. Fechei os olhos e contei. Um... dois... três.

- Espere!

Prendi a respiração para conter meu sorriso. Psicologia reversa.

- Sim? – tive o cuidado de estar longe o suficiente quando parei de andar, para que ele não sentisse minha euforia. Também não me virei.

- Está indo embora? – ele caminhava para mim, a voz entrecortada, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa – Não! Diga a mim o que acontecerá agora!

- Por quê você iria querer saber? – finalmente me virei para ele – Nada do que eu vejo lhe interessa! Continue sua vida errante!

- Alice! – sua expressão oscilava entre confusão e fúria, mas eu via que ele não me machucaria, apesar de gesticular violentamente – Então qual é o propósito de tudo isso?! Não pode...! Não pode aparecer como um fantasma no meu caminho e me atormentar com suas visões! Por quê fazer tudo isso?! Diga, Alice!!

Ele estava muito próximo, seu corpo longo praticamente colado ao meu, enquanto suas mãos envolviam meus ombros. Eu lutava para manter minha expressão o mais calma possível enquanto ele falava furioso comigo. Eu tinha um plano.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? – inclinei minha cabeça ao olhá-lo.

- É lógico! – ele me chacoalhou levemente, para frente e para trás.

Sem esperar mais, agarrei a gola da camisa dele, me icei para cima e peguei seus lábios nos meus. Como eu sabia que ele faria, Jasper apertou meus braços com força, surpreso e prestes a me afastar. Eu me segurei a ele com mais força ainda, cruzando minhas mãos em sua nuca, e rezei para que ele entendesse, nem que fosse assim. Em meio segundo, ele parou de lutar. Suas mãos afrouxaram em meus braços e foram para minha cintura, me estreitando contra seu corpo. Quando eu tive certeza de que ele não me largaria, forcei minha língua entre seus lábios. Eu sabia o quão ousada estava sendo ao fazer isso, mas eu não me importava. Ele precisava entender, precisava perceber que tínhamos que ficar juntos.

Ele se assustou por um instante. Eu deveria mesmo estar quebrando todas as regras que ele conhecia ao fazer isso, o que, ao invés de me envergonhar, me divertia. Eu ri mais ainda quando algo como um rosnado escapou de sua garganta e ele correspondeu ao meu beijo, enterrando uma mão no meu cabelo e me segurando no ar com a outra.

Apenas nesse momento tive calma para perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo, de que ele estava ao meu redor. Então beijá-lo era assim... ser beijada por ele era assim... eu já tinha fantasiado antes, e até tentado prever, mas como foi uma iniciativa minha, não pude saber como ele me beijaria até aquele momento. E era tão bom! Eu sentia sua língua macia explorando minha boca, o cheiro da pele dele se impregnando em mim... era como se cada parte mínima do meu corpo formigasse, gritasse, explodisse.

Ficamos por muito tempo nos beijando, mas isso ainda não era o suficiente para mim. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ele havia entendido, de que ele ficaria comigo. Juntando todo o auto-controle que eu sabia que tinha em algum lugar, me separei dele para executar a segunda parte do meu plano.

Ele me encarou.

- Pense nisso agora – fiz menção de me virar.

Antes que eu desse um passo, sua mão agarrou minha nuca e me trouxe para perto dele, juntando nossas testas.

- Não... espere... – ele estava ofegante – O que está fazendo? Não saia daquele jeito de novo. Não é justo me beijar como um furacão e depois desaparecer!

- Como um furacão, é? – eu ri e ele me acompanhou com um sorriso.

- Sim, um furacão pequeno e devastador.

- Então posso fazer você de prisioneiro e arrastá-lo comigo para onde quer que eu vá?

E, do nada, lá estavam elas, as imagens que eu tanto queria ver: nossos pés descalços andando na grama, ele me pegando no colo sem esforço algum em um quarto grande e bonito, eu mexendo em seus cabelos, nossas risadas ecoando por um corredor... Oh, céus, eu estava tão feliz!! Não completamente, porque ele não tinha dito nada sobre tentar a vida dos Cullen, mas ele tinha me aceitado! Eu devia estar parecendo uma boba por não conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Não será necessário – ele pegou minhas mãos e as colocou sobre seu peito, me puxando mais para perto – Eu me rendo. Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

- Sorte sua – eu ri e encostei minha testa em seu peito, aspirando o cheiro delicioso da camisa dele. Ele descansou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos assim, imóveis, por muito tempo, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Eu me sentia prestes a explodir.

- É... sorte minha... – ele sussurrou vagamente e voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes – É melhor irmos embora ou vamos chamar atenção aqui.

- Venha, eu conheço um lugar em que ninguém vai poder nos ver – eu peguei sua mão na minha e o puxei em direção ao prédio. Quando chegamos à parede de tijolos à vista, eu comecei a escalá-la.

- Ahn... onde você está indo? – ele hesitou e me olhou confuso do chão.

- Você vai ver – eu estendi minha mão para que ele me acompanhasse.

***

Nota da autora:

Ha! Demorei, mas voltei! O que acharam? Esse capítulo foi mais difícil que os outros, por isso levei mais tempo. É que aqui acontecia a grande transição e eu queria que ficasse o mais natural possível. Acho que consegui, mas quem tem que julgar isso são vcs, né, gente!

Beijos pra quem deixou review:

Veve Kawaii: acabou a ansiedade? Heheheh! Obrigada!

Maary Ashleey Cullen: só perdoo se deixar review em tds os capítulos daqui em diante! Obrigada!

Nanetys: nem me fale dos homens ¬¬ ! São um bando de medrosos! Até os de mentira! HAHAHA! Muito obrigada por gostar do jeito que eu escrevo! É my importante pra mim que as pessoas dêem suas opiniões sobre isso! Um beijo!

MahRathbone: chato nada! Tadinho, mah! Tenta entender! HAHAHA!! Aí vai mais! Obrigada!

Anynha Potter: que bom que está gostando, menininha insistente!! Um beijo!

Milla Mansen Cullen: nem me fale de faculdade!! Vc tb tá nessa fase que suga tudo o que a gente faz de legal?

Ah, e a minha intenção nem é copiar a tia Steph! É só o meu jeito de escrever, heheh.  
Alice Elfa Cullen: ele conseguiu pegar! Viva!! Um beijo!

Só pra matar vcs de curiosidade: o próximo capítulo tem uma surpresa MUITO, MUITO legal!! Que vai muito além só da postagem!! Me aguardem! Um beijo!

Gabi Granja


	6. A Cantiga desse verão

**ATENÇÃO!**

Pessoal, antes de lerem esse capítulo, assistam ao vídeo no link abaixo. Essa música tem um papel muito importante a essa altura da história!!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n v n 3 o z X R K e w

_Capítulo 6. A cantiga deste verão_

E lá estava eu, seguindo Alice pela terceira vez no dia.

Minha cabeça ainda girava um pouco com a confusão. Eu ainda não entendia porque estava ali com ela. Talvez fosse sua beleza, tímida e vibrante ao mesmo tempo. Não... não era apenas isso...

Eu a encarei enquanto escalávamos a parede. Ela me olhava também e havia adoração emanando dos olhos dela. Alice acreditava em mim. Eu não sabia por que diabos ela fazia aquilo, mas ela acreditava que eu poderia me tornar alguém melhor. Nada disso fazia sentido, mas era por esses motivos que eu estava irremediavelmente, loucamente apaixonado por ela.

Chegamos ao topo da parede, ao telhado do único prédio daquela cidadezinha perdida no meio da Pensilvânia. Eu tive vontade de sorrir. Era perfeito. Ninguém poderia nos ver aqui.

- Bienvenue – Alice deu um pequeno salto e pousou atrás de mim – Eu vim aqui quase todas as noites, enquanto esperava que você aparecesse.

- É um ótimo lugar para ter privacidade – eu observei a paisagem ao nosso redor. Estávamos praticamente no fim de Pottsville, à beira de uma floresta. A mesma pela qual eu vagara por horas e horas quando deixara Alice mais cedo. Eu precisava daquele tempo para pensar sobre qual seria meu próximo passo nessa maldita vida. Eu não poderia ficar vagando até o fim dos tempos, certo? Eu poderia fica com ela, tê-la para mim. Sobre isso, eu já estava certo. Afinal, eu estava apaixonado por ela! Eu não sabia como, nem quando, isso tinha acontecido, mas eu sentia em meu peito morto que a amava.

E existia a possibilidade de parar de lutar, de parar de matar. Eu ainda não podia prometer a ela que conseguiria viver de sangue de animais. A idéia era um pouco repulsiva demais. E eu tinha medo do meu inconstante autocontrole. E esse clã de que ela falara... que se comportava como uma família, que se amava...? Isso não existia! Nossa espécie mantinha apenas laços de conveniência. Bem, ao menos era o que eu estava acostumado a pensar antes de Alice cruzar o meu caminho. Agora eu não sabia de mais nada.

Eu ainda observava o horizonte à nossa frente enquanto pensava nisso tudo. O sol já havia se posto há tempos, mas algumas poucas nuvens do céu ainda tinham uma cor púrpura. A floresta era uma mancha escura a nossos pés. Então vi pequenos pontos de luz que voavam sem trajetória saírem do meio das árvores, se espalhando e chegando onde estávamos.

Eu percebia a euforia que emanava de Alice enquanto ela se movia impaciente atrás de mim. Ela se aproximou e se afastou das minhas costas várias vezes, hesitando em me tocar. Eu me virei e ela estava com uma mão no ar, a centímetros de mim. O embaraço dela me atingiu quando ela escondeu o braço nas costas de novo. Eu mordi a língua para não rir e mandei um pouco de conforto para ela, que sorriu para mim, entendendo o que eu estava fazendo.

- Você não sabe o que são? – ela disse antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que eram os pontos luminosos.

- Não... Nunca vi nada parecido.

Ela se aproximou de mim quando um deles voou para perto de nós – Ora, são vaga-lumes! Eles sempre saem à noite e voam por aí. Acho que já me conhecem – ela riu – Foram minhas únicas companhias enquanto você não chegava...

Mas eu não ouvia mais o que Alice dizia. Só consegui prender meu olhar nos gestos que ela fazia, se desvencilhando de dois vaga-lumes que voavam ao seu redor e sorrindo, sua boca bem desenhada ainda se movendo enquanto falava comigo, os olhos brilhando divertidos na noite.

- Mas isso não tem mais importância – sua voz suave me assustou um pouco. Aliás, desde o início daquela tarde, tudo em Alice me assustava e me fascinava. Ela me parecia humana demais, uma vampira completamente fora dos padrões que eu conhecia. Seus grandes olhos dourados estavam muito perto de mim, me olhando com intensidade. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua boca em meu rosto – Você veio. É só o que importa.

Eu não agüentava mais. Inferno! Precisava tanto dela!

Inclinei meu rosto para frente e rocei meus lábios nos de Alice. Ela deu uma risada alta, se afastando de mim pela primeira vez. Eu não entendi no primeiro momento, mas havia diversão nos olhos dela. Isso me atingiu como uma ventania e eu não sentia mais medo, nem confusão, nem raiva, nem dor. Tudo o que eu sentia era Alice pegando minha mão e me fazendo girá-la ao redor dela mesma e, ao mesmo tempo, ao redor de mim.

Ela sorria abertamente, livremente, como eu nunca vira ninguém sorrir. E eu, por mais que isso me assustasse, também não conseguia parar de sorrir para ela. Ela era tão linda... Mais do que eu merecia nessa maldita vida. Mas eu a amava e queria que ela fosse minha para sempre, que girasse ao meu redor para sempre, porque Alice era o meu mundo agora. Finalmente, eu tinha um motivo para existir.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo que ficamos assim, girando. Ela ainda ria e soltava gritinhos de euforia, saltitando em volta de mim, sempre segurando firme minha mão. Em um certo momento, ela demorou seu toque em uma de minhas cicatrizes. Eu congelei instantaneamente assim que ela parou de girar e olhou com atenção para minha mão.

Era o fim. Ela entenderia o monstro que eu era e iria embora. Eu voltaria à minha maldita vida de errante e não a teria mais ao meu redor. Fechei meus olhos, esperando o medo emanar dela.

- Eu sei o que são – o sussurro da voz dela me fez abrir os olhos imediatamente.

Ela se dirigiu às minhas costas e tirou meu casaco. Depois, voltou a ficar de frente para mim, pegou minha mão novamente e virou-a para cima, desabotoando o punho da minha camisa em seguida, de modo que meu antebraço ficasse à mostra. As centenas de cicatrizes brilharam levemente enquanto ela as tocava, uma a uma. Sua voz saiu num sussurro – Dói?

- Não... não dói – não sei como consegui fazer minha voz sair. Estava apavorado demais com a possibilidade de ela simplesmente perceber a loucura que estava fazendo e ir embora – Não agora...

- Mas doíam antes... – ela finalmente me olhou. Havia pena em seus olhos.

- Sim, doíam – eu não desviei meus olhos dos dela, apesar da vergonha que eu sentia.

- Posso ver você?

Eu não tinha ouvido aquilo. Era absurdo! Eu nunca mostraria a Alice as marcas que praticamente gritavam que eu era um assassino! Já era o suficiente ter aquelas cicatrizes impregnadas em mim o tempo todo, até o fim dos meus dias, me atormentando! Um arrepio subiu por minha espinha.

- Não – minha voz saiu mais alta e mais ameaçadora do que eu pretendia, mais parecendo um rugido do que qualquer outra coisa. Resisti ao impulso de correr para longe – para me enfiar em algum buraco pelo próximo século – e simplesmente puxei meu braço das mãos dela, abotoando o punho rapidamente e correndo para longe de Alice, para o outro extremo do telhado.

- Jasper... – em um instante, ela me alcançou e colou seu corpo às minhas costas – Por favor... eu preciso de você... – ela abraçou meu peito e apertou o rosto entre meus ombros. Eu relaxei por um momento, ainda surpreso que ela, ao invés de correr, se agarrava a mim. Afinal, o que eu poderia oferecer a ela? Nada!

- Não mude de idéia de novo – ouvi sua voz abafada em minhas costas. Ela estava triste. Eu queria morrer por magoá-la! – Você me ama e eu amo você... _precisamos_ ficar juntos!

- Eu sei – por quê era tão natural admitir isso? – Nem que eu quisesse poderia me afastar de você... não a partir de agora... – estremeci quando senti suas mãos pequenininhas agarrarem ainda mais minha camisa.

- Porque você me ama, certo? – ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e beijou minha nuca.

- Sim... porque eu te amo tanto... – fechei meus olhos ao toque dela. Sem que eu percebesse, ela direcionou suas mãos para meu colarinho e soltou três botões. Eu me virei de súbito para ela, com o objetivo de segurar suas mãos longe de mim. Ela previu meu movimento e tirou os braços rapidamente do meu alcance.

- Como faz isso? – eu ri quando brincamos de gato e rato por um momento, eu perseguindo suas mãos enquanto ela se desvencilhava de mim, tentando me tocar ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? Me apaixonar por você? – ela riu e revirou os olhos no instante em que fui mais rápido e peguei seus punhos com minhas mãos.

- Não! Ser tão teimosa! – eu ri, e depositei um beijo leve em seu nariz – Vamos, Alice... pare com isso...

- Por quê? – ela parecia uma criança mal criada batendo o pé no chão daquele jeito – Nada nos impede de ficarmos juntos, Jasper! Eu quero você... – ela se soltou de minhas mãos e saltou sobre mim, envolvendo minha cintura com as pernas, sua boca muito próxima da minha.

Inferno! Como eu podia resistir à tentação de fazer tudo o que ela quisesse se ela pulava assim sobre mim? Eu estudei sua boca por um momento, depois a encarei. Eu sentia a diversão e a satisfação que vinham dela. Mais do que isso, eu me sentia envolvido por algo maior, mais quente, mas vibrante. Era o amor que Alice sentia por mim. Eu podia sentir aquilo só de chegar perto, mas ela não podia sentir o meu amor da mesma forma.

Então, decidi mostrar a ela o quanto a amava. Independente de quem nós fôssemos, de para onde iríamos, das mortes que havíamos presenciado, das lutas que enfrentamos, da solidão que nos envolvera, das cicatrizes que ambos carregávamos, eu a amava. Pensando assim, estreitei meus braços ao redor dela e puxei seus lábios para os meus.

Ali, naquele lugar, ela era minha. E eu era completamente, absolutamente, dela.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Bem, pra quem assistiu ao vídeo, essa é a música que deu o nome para a fic e também o que Jasper e Alice ouviriam na cena em que eles giram ao redor um do outro. Na verdade, essa foi a primeira cena que me veio à cabeça e foi a partir dela que eu comecei a desenvolver toda a história. Se você viu o vídeo, volte e leia a cena com a música tocando. Se não, faça assim mesmo!!

Abraços sufocantes pra quem deixou reviews:

Lilyzinha: Bem, esse é o meu jeito de imaginar, né. Se vc está gostando, me deixa muito feliz!! Obrigada!

Anynha Potter: Hahaha!! Psicologia reversa sempre funciona! Tente, um dia!

JulieRathbone: Jura que está bom assim ? Sei lá se to exagerando ou não, mas é simplesmente o jeito que o Jazz age, pra mim. Obrigada!!

Veve Kawaii: Que bom vc está gostando!! Adoro reviews como a sua, que dão opinião sobre vários pontos da fic! Isso ajuda muito quem escreve! Quanto à ansiedade, só pelo jeito que vc escreve, já vejo que devia estar pulando no lugar, hahaha!! Mas nada de treco! Continue lendo!

Allie Salvatore: Ai, quanta felicidade!! Geralmente eu tb penso assim "Nossa, não acho nenhuma fic que preste!" E ouvir que a minha presta me deixa muuuito feliz!! Obrigada!! Continue lendo!

MahRathbone: Pronto, Mah! O mais chegou!! O que achou? Um beijo!


	7. A Salvo

_Capítulo 7 – A Salvo_

Beijar Alice era mais do que eu jamais pedira na vida. Era quente e doce e macio. Era forte e vibrante e fácil. Era como se ela sempre tivesse sido minha. Minha boca se encaixava à dela com perfeição, minhas mãos reconheciam seu corpo, meu nariz não se cansava do cheiro dela. Eu estava perdido, completamente entregue. No fim das contas, Alice havia ganhado.

Pensando assim, fui preenchido por uma felicidade tão grande e tão simples, que não existia mais a necessidade física instintiva. Eu queria mais do que apenas beijar Alice. Queria senti-la vagarosamente, com cuidado e carinho. Por um momento, deixei que meus lábios ficassem somente colados aos dela, então, muito delicadamente, comecei a depositar pequenos beijos em sua boca, ainda segurando-a no colo.

Alice correspondeu por alguns instantes, mas logo começou a ficar impaciente. Em certo momento, ela provavelmente previu que eu continuaria a beijar seus lábios e fez com que eu abrisse os meus, aprofundando nosso beijo. Em seguida, e fazendo um pouco de esforço, tirei minha boca da dela, recebendo um olhar de irritação.

- Alice... – eu disse ofegante, a testa junto à dela – Tenha calma, sim? Eu preciso me acostumar...

Então fiz o que fazia de melhor – a não ser lutar e matar, claro. Em instantes, a ansiedade de Alice já começava a diminuir.

- Certo... – ela pareceu altamente passiva – Ei, espere um minuto! Jasper, isso não é justo! – ela desceu do meu colo.

- O quê? – eu sorri de leve, tentando parecer inocente.

- Você está me controlando!

- Não estou! – eu ri.

- Está sim!! – ela apontou um dedo para mim.

- Sim, estou! – ri pelo nariz, fingindo estar envergonhado, enquanto pegava no ar a mão que ela apontava para mim – Mas preciso que você se acalme. E que também pare de vasculhar o que vai acontecer! – eu disse autoritário, sorrindo em seguida – Quero lhe mostrar um lugar.

- É uma surpresa?! – os olhos de Alice ficaram maiores do que já eram, enquanto ela quicava sem sair do lugar – O que é? Diga, diga, por favor!! Não! Não diga! Eu não quero saber!

- Como alguém pode falar tão rápido em tão pouco tempo?! – eu coloquei as mãos em seus ombros, tentando pará-la no lugar – Posso falar agora?

- Pode – ela riu e tampou a boca com as mãos, como uma menininha faria.

- Tem certeza de que não viu o que é? – lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado.

- Sim, tenho. Só preciso de um futuro para vasculhar.

- Que tal os Cullen? – já que ela gostava tanto deles, isso a manteria ocupada.

- Ótima ideia! Hum... Edward tem um quarto muito bonito... – ela voltou a colocar as mãos sobre a boca.

- Certo, descubra o que eles vai fazer nos próximos cinco anos, sim? – eu ri enquanto me abaixava para pegar Alice no colo, apoiando suas costas com um braço e as pernas com o outro. Ela deu um gritinho, envolvendo meu pescoço com as mãos.

Eu me certifiquei de que ela estava bem segura em meus braços e saltei do alto do telhado, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho algum quando chegamos ao chão.

- Ainda não sabe de nada? – eu comecei a caminhar.

- Não – ela cruzou os dedos sobre os lábios duas vezes.

- Então me diga o que vai acontecer com os Cullen amanhã.

E Alice começou a tagarelar. Realmente, tinha sido uma boa ideia mantê-la ocupada enquanto fazíamos nosso trajeto. Logicamente, essa surpresa só era possível porque tínhamos feito um acordo. Provavelmente, eu teria que ser mais criativo no futuro para despistá-la.

Quando caminhei para a floresta, ela me lançou um olhar curioso, mas continuou a falar sobre a viagem em família que Carlisle estava programando para o Alaska, e que Edward diria que não iria de maneira alguma, e que Emmett debocharia dele pelo próximo ano por causa de Tânia.

Eu não conseguia distinguir nenhum deles, já que ela os tinha citado rapidamente há um tempo. Mas mesmo que não os conhecesse, não podia deixar de me surpreender com esse comportamento; afinal, que clã de vampiros fazia viagens em família?!

Deixei isso de lado e continuei a andar. Conforme avançava, os animais da floresta se afastavam de nós, de modo que só o silêncio nos acompanhava, além da voz tagarelante de Alice. O terreno começou a se tornar mais íngreme, mas é obvio que eu não tinha dificuldade em subir. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao ponto que eu desejava.

- Muito bem, agora quero que feche os olhos – eu olhei para ela e abaixei meu rosto para beijar suas pálpebras. Alice suspirou e se aconchegou a meu peito.

- É um lugar lindo, Jasper – ela continuou de olhos fechados.

- O q...? O quê? Não acredito que você viu!!

- Desculpe, desculpe!! – ela gritou, ainda de olhos fechados – Foi involuntário! Juro que não queria ver! Mas é lindo! É a coisa mais linda que já vi!! E vai ficar melhor ainda!

Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas, sem compreender o que ela dizia.

- Bem, agora que você já sabe, não há nada de interessante para ver – eu fiz menção de soltá-la no chão.

- Não! – ela se agarrou a mim – Claro que há! Vamos, quero que você me leve! Prometo que não vai se arrepender!

Eu a segurei mais junto de mim, um pouco irritado. Afinal, a surpresa era minha ou dela? Dando de ombros, continuei subindo, até a visão do ponto mais alto da região se descortinar diante de nós. Era o topo de uma colina, onde não havia mais árvores, somente grama, arbustos e flores. Eu tinha que admitir que era muito mais bonito à noite. A escuridão se estendia à nossa frente, salpicada das luzes das estrelas e dos postes a gás das cidadezinhas ao redor. Aquele era o mesmo lugar para onde eu correra horas mais cedo. Deus, fazia tão pouco tempo?! Parecia que tinha sido há séculos!

- Jazz... – Alice murmurou em meus lábios, me surpreendendo tanto pelo ato repentino quanto pelo apelido – Posso ver você?

Seus grandes olhos brilhavam para mim na escuridão, em expectativa. Minha mandíbula se trancou, mas dessa vez eu tentaria não falar alto com ela, nem me afastar por metros. Tirei meus lábios dos dela e a encarei.

- Alice... – eu estava suplicando – Não peça isso a mim, por favor...

- Sim, eu peço – ela me encarou, teimosa.

- Por quê? Que importância há nisso para você? – a coloquei no chão para que eu tivesse espaço para andar e também para fugir de seus olhos – Você me viu em suas visões, você sabe que eu sou coberto dessas malditas cicatrizes! – sem querer, eu estava gritando novamente.

- Justamente! – ela também ergueu o tom de voz, o que me assustou um pouco. Ela não havia gritado assim ainda – Elas são parte do que você é! E eu amo tudo o que você é!

- Não sabe o que está dizendo! – eu passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando fingir que não ouvira o absurdo que ela estava falando – Eu sou um monstro, Alice! Eu mato pessoas inocentes ou as transformo em vampiros simplesmente para destruí-las depois! – era tão doloroso admitir isso em voz alta!

Eu tinha plena consciência de que o desespero e a raiva que eu sentia a estavam afetando também, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Mas o que era mais complicado para mim era lidar com tudo isso e ainda permanecer racional, ainda fazê-la entender em que estava se metendo. Eu me aproximei e segurei seus ombros, chacoalhando-a.

- Eu também sou um monstro, Jasper!! – Alice gritou de volta, a voz mais alterada que a minha – Eu também sou uma vampira! Somos exatamente iguais!

Era demais para mim que ela dissesse isso, que nos comparasse, que acreditasse que era tão maligna quanto eu!

- Não! Você não é!!! – eu vociferei.

De repente, tudo silenciou. Eu parei de chacoalhar Alice, mas ainda segurava seus ombros. Aos poucos, a percepção do que eu estava fazendo me atingiu, eu passei a tomar consciência de meus dedos fortes demais ao redor dela.

Eu não acreditava que tínhamos sido capazes de nos machucar tanto, de gritar tanto, quando o que sentíamos era muito maior do que tudo o que eu conhecia. Pior, eu não acreditava que tinha ficado tão cego de raiva que teria sido capaz de machucar Alice.

Eu queria chorar e gritar para que ela me perdoasse, mas nenhum som saía da minha garganta. Só o que pude fazer foi afrouxar o aperto e percorrer minhas mãos por seus braços com delicadeza, quase sem tocá-la mais. Ela fechou seus olhos ao perceber o que eu pretendia fazer: transmitir calma, passando-a de mim para ela aos pouquinhos, das pontas de meus dedos para cada pedaço da pele dela que eu tocava.

Tentei aumentar a sensação deslizando meu rosto pelo dela. Ela correspondeu, apertando sua bochecha em minha boca e eu me senti seguro para passear meus lábios por suas pálpebras, seu nariz, sua testa... então os lindos olhos de Alice se abriram para mim e finalmente minha voz saiu.

- Não... você não é – eu sussurrava, ainda segurando seu rosto junto ao meu, enquanto lutava com as palavras – Alice... você... você... Eu nunca encontrei ninguém como você em todos os meus malditos anos de existência. E nunca vou encontrar! Você é um anjo, uma fada, qualquer outra coisa! Menos um monstro como eu.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, cada um sentindo a respiração do outro se normalizar. Levou um tempo até que voltássemos a falar.

- Perdoe-me – um soluço saiu da minha garganta – Eu não queria... eu não _podia_...! – eu percorria meus dedos pelo seu rosto, para me certificar de que ela estava bem – Eu... eu machuquei você?

- Não, não machucou – ela sorriu levemente para mim.

- Bom... – suspirei aliviado e estremeci quando ela me abraçou e escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço – Você não devia ficar comigo... merece alguém melhor! – tentei afastá-la.

- Você é o melhor para mim! – ela se agarrou a mim, segurando as costas de minha camisa com as mãos – Não importa que você consiga me afastar, eu voltarei para o seu abraço quantas vezes for necessário, até que você entenda que não há como fugir de nós dois! Eu farei isso porque eu sei, eu _vejo_ que você me ama! Fica comigo...

O pedido ficou pairando no ar por alguns momentos, enquanto eu ponderava até que ponto ficar comigo colocava Alice em risco. Mas eu já não podia simplesmente ignorar o que tínhamos agora, como tentara fazer antes. Eu estava preso a ela e, melhor, era como eu sempre quis estar.

- Fico... – eu a apertei com força – Fico até quando você quiser...

- Sempre vou querer! – ela levantou seu rosto para mim – Posso pedir algo a você?

- Sim – era impossível não sorrir para Alice – Tudo o que você quiser, Alie...

Eu exultei de felicidade quando o rosto dela se iluminou ao ouvir o modo como eu a chamara. Era tão fácil e tão natural a intimidade que tínhamos, que eu nem ao menos me senti envergonhado ao falar daquele jeito. Era perfeito.

Ela pegou a gola da minha camisa nas mãos e encarou meu peito.

- Quero uma chance. Quero essa noite para nós dois. Se, pela manhã, você ainda estiver convencido de que é absurdo que possamos ficar juntos, eu deixarei você ir. Mas se ainda acreditar em nós quando essa noite acabar, vou exigir que você seja meu e que eu seja sua até o fim dos tempos.

Eu a observei longamente. O que eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Ela estava ali, bem à minha frente, pronta para entregar sua vida a mim, sem cobrar nada em troca. Oferecendo um futuro sem luta, sem medo, sem dor. Disposta a me aceitar apesar de todas as atrocidades em meu passado. E tão linda... tão apaixonante...

- Jazz, olhe! Vai começar! – ela quebrou nosso contato e olhou para cima sorrindo.

Eu olhei também, esperando o que quer que fosse. Começou a garoar. Pingos de água finos e quentes caíam sobre nós, refletindo todas as cores da noite ao nosso redor, como pequenos cristais violetas. Então esse era o jeito de deixar a colina mais bonita? Ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e ergueu as mãos para cima.

- Olhe, está chovendo!! – Alice parecia a menininha de novo, saltitando e tentando pegar os pingos de água com a língua para fora, os olhos fechados.

- Eu sei que está chovendo – sorri orgulhoso dela – Isso é bom?

- É ótimo! – ela gritou, pulando no mesmo lugar, o vestido começando a ficar ensopado – Eu adoro chuva! Lava a alma!

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – eu ri, ao que ela parou de pular de um lado para o outro e me encarou. Em meio segundo, ela estava diante de mim.

- Claro que acredito! – ela riu – O que, você nunca tomou banho de chuva?

- Não voluntariamente. Na verdade, não há nada demais em chuva...

- Claro que há! – ela gritou – A chuva acalma, leva as coisas ruins para longe... Vamos, quero que você tente – ela se sentou no chão úmido e me puxou junto, me fazendo deitar na grama.

- Alice... – eu suspirei. Aquilo era ridículo!

- Feche os olhos, Jasper Withlock!

Eu lancei um olhar irritado para ela e cruzei os braços, fechando os olhos de má vontade.

- Agora quero que relaxe e sinta – ela se moveu ao meu lado.

Eu esperei.

- Sentir o quê?? Não sinto nada!

Em um instante, o peso do corpo de Alice estava sobre mim. Eu abri os olhos e ela me encarava, os olhos muito dourados, o cabelo molhado, a boca entreaberta.

- Isso – ela se abaixou se me beijou. Um beijo quente, forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo, impregnado do cheiro e do gosto de Alice. Eu não pude me impedir de estreitar seu corpo em meus braços, nem de beijá-la de volta. Era demais para mim. Eu me rendi.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Juro, esses dois tão tomando conta da minha mente! Jazz até me convenceu a escrever dois capítulos seguidos na visão dele! Mas era de se esperar, ele sendo um vampiro lindo, que controla as emoções... uh, me controleee!! Heheheheh!

Brincadeiras à parte, eu gostaria de saber o que anda acontecendo, pessoal. Duas meninas (lindas, aliás) me deixaram review do último capítulo! Eu esperava mais, já que esse é o capítulo mais legal que eu escrevi – na minha opinião, claro. Bem, mas alguns de vcs podem estar ocupados demais pra deixar review... de qualquer forma, decidi postar mais um, pra ver se levanta o ânimo da galera!

Agradecimentos saltitantes para:

Veve Kawaii: menina, nem deu tempo de o capítulo esfriar e vc já tinha comentado! Adoooorooo!! Me faz mt feliz, assim!!

MahRathbone: espere mais da selvageria! Hahaha!

Um beijo a todos!

Gabi Granja


	8. Ao seu redor

Nota: Pessoal, daqui pra frente tem cenas NC18, ok?

Pra galerinha menor de idade, cuidado!

Pra quem é maior, aproveitem! :P

_Capítulo 8. Ao seu redor_

Eu deixei que minha mente se esvaziasse. Deixei de vasculhar todos os possíveis futuros a que aquela noite nos levaria. Pela primeira vez, eu não me importava. O que importava era que ele me queria, que ele me amava! Eu podia sentir isso em cada toque, cada suspiro, cada beijo que ele me dava agora.

Separamos nossas bocas, mas eu não queria parar de beijá-lo. Escorreguei meus lábios por todo seu pescoço, me sentindo ousada novamente. Ele ofegou e deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas, apertando o tecido molhado do meu vestido, lutando consigo mesmo.

- Alice... – Jasper ofegou novamente.

- Não tenha medo – sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando a base de seu pescoço – Eu sou sua, sempre fui.

Ele pousou uma mão na minha nuca e me fez encará-lo.

- Eu sei. Não é isso... Bem, eu estou tentando ser um cavaleiro aqui... mas você não ajuda.

Eu ri de como ele estava embaraçado. E simplesmente não respondi. Apenas direcionei meu rosto para seu peito e comecei a abrir os botões, um a um, com a intenção de beijar cada pedaço de pele que aparecesse. Ele suspirou e puxou meu rosto para o dele.

- Teimosa... – ele disse entre dentes. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros e ele me olhava um pouco irritado; mas havia algo mais naquele olhar. Desejo. Esperei que ele falasse mais, mas ele não o fez. Apenas me trouxe para mais perto e me beijou. Mais forte, mais rápido, mais desesperado, mais apaixonado.

Então me deixei levar por suas mãos grandes. Ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo, nos girando e ficando por cima de mim. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para empurrar a camisa de seus ombros. Ele me encarou hesitante, o peito magro e musculoso subindo e descendo. Mas sua pele não era como eu tinha visto nas visões. As milhares de cicatrizes em forma de meia-lua não me assustavam, não o tornavam ameaçador; elas o deixavam mais bonito ainda, enquanto brilhavam na escuridão.

Eu avancei para ele e fiz com que se sentasse na grama, enquanto eu mesma me sentava sobre suas pernas. Estendi minha mão e toquei um dos arcos.

- O que foi? – ele ainda me olhava com receio.

- Você é tão bonito... – tirei meu dedo da cicatriz e a beijei, fazendo o mesmo com todas as que se encontravam em seu ombro forte.

- Alice – ele encaixou as mão sob minhas orelhas, apertando meu cabelo nos dedos, e me fez encará-lo – Quero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo.

- Tenho certeza – apertei seu punho com uma das mãos e sorri – Nunca tive tanta certeza. Eu amo você...

Jasper ofegou e me beijou. Nos beijamos e nos abraçamos por muito tempo, até que a garoa parasse de cair do céu. Eu me levantei de seu colo e desabotoei sua calça, tirando-a enquanto ele se livrava das botas. Ainda em pé, desci minhas mãos até a barra de meu vestido e o puxei para cima, jogando-o em algum lugar longe de nós, ficando apenas de lingerie. Eu jurava que os olhos de Jasper poderiam pegar fogo, por causa da maneira como ele me olhava. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para que me sentasse sobre suas pernas novamente, beijando cada pedaço da minha pele que ele alcançava.

- A-lice... – ele beijava meu ombro enquanto tirava meu sutiã.

- O quê? – estava ficando quente.

Ele me afastou um pouco de si e observou meu corpo, deslizando os lábios por meu colo em seguida. – Está... me deixando...

- O quê? – eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre nenhuma parte do meu corpo.

- Louco! – ele me encarou, os olhos queimando.

- Eu sei – ri com meus lábios sobre os dele e abri os olhos – Eu quero você. Quero agora.

Ele terminou de se livrar do resto de nossas roupas e me puxou para perto. Cada vez mais perto... até que não havia mais como, até que ele estava dentro de mim. Eu cruzei minhas pernas ao redor dele e gemi alto, apertando seu cabelo em minhas mãos.

- Jazz... – sussurrei em seu pescoço.

- Alice... – ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos enquanto ofegava e lutava com as palavras – Tão... tão linda!

Eu sentia meu corpo quente enquanto ele me apertava, sentia falta de ar enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço, sentia meu corpo formigar enquanto ele me puxava para perto, sentia seu hálito frio em minha pele enquanto ele sussurrava para mim.

- Eu... eu amo você, Alice. Tão linda... minha Alice... linda...

- Eu também... Jazz...

Eu sentia que entraríamos em combustão a qualquer momento. Então veio. Meu corpo tremeu como se estivesse sendo atingido por uma corrente elétrica, desde os dedos dos pés até o último fio dos meus cabelos. Eu estava com os olhos abertos para Jasper, mas estava cega ao mesmo tempo. Eu o ouvia gemendo alto e ainda sentia seus braços fortes apertando meu corpo, mas não o via.

O que estava diante de meus olhos era uma sucessão absurdamente rápida e desordenada de imagens de nós dois. Em todas elas, era o rosto de Jasper que se destacava: ele dançava comigo, ria, brincava, corria atrás de mim, me beijava, me pegava no colo, dizia que me amava.

Pisquei duas vezes e Jasper voltou ao meu foco. Ele me olhava assustado e ofegante, segurando meus ombros.

- Você está bem? – ele me abraçou.

- Melhor do que nunca! – eu ri contra seu pescoço.

- O que você viu?

- Você – sorri de lado para ele.

- A mim?

- Sim, você no meu futuro. Você decidiu! – eu forcei meu peso sobre ele até que estivéssemos sobre a grama – Você quer ficar comigo!

Ele me rolou de novo e descansou o queixo sobre minha clavícula, me olhando. Do nada, ele estava rindo. Melhor, gargalhando. De uma maneira que nem mesmo minhas visões tinham revelado. Era lindo...

- Alice! – ele ainda ria, como se chamasse minha atenção para algo óbvio – Está claro que eu quero ficar com você! – ele acariciou minha bochecha – Há muito tempo...

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes. Eu queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento, que fossemos somente eu e ele para sempre, juntos, longe de tudo o que nos atormentava. Queria que aquela noite nunca acabasse, que aquelas estrelas nunca desaparecessem, que eu nunca tivesse que soltá-lo, que eu nunca mais tivesse que tirar meus olhos dos olhos lindos de Jasper.

Lindos e negros... O fato de eu não ter percebido antes o que aquele olhar dizia me atingiu como uma rajada de culpa. Foi quase com horror que minha boca se abriu e as palavras saíram praticamente gritadas.

- Você está com sede! – me apoiei nos cotovelos.

Instantaneamente, Jasper desviou o olhar de mim e tirou os braços quentes que envolviam minha cintura, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Isso não é nada...

- Como não é nada? Eu sei como é! Está causando dor em você! – eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e passei os polegares sobre as olheiras profundas.

- Bem, sim, mas... – ele hesitou, perturbado pelo assunto.

- Mas nada! Você precisa caçar, Jasper!

- Não, Alice... eu não quero!

Apenas nesse momento eu percebi que não estávamos falando das mesmas coisas: eu falava de caçar animais, e ele de pessoas. Quase explodi de orgulho quando entendi que ele não queria machucar ninguém, que Jasper queria ser outro alguém além dele mesmo.

- Nós vamos caçar! – eu me levantei de um salto e estendi minha mão para ele.

- Alice... – ele engoliu em seco, encarando minha mão – Não me force... se encontrarmos alguém... não vou conseguir me controlar!

- Claro que vai! – eu revirei meus olhos e o puxei do chão. Ele suspirou, infeliz – E caso você não consiga se segurar, eu vou segurá-lo. Você não vai machucar ninguém hoje, nem que queira!

- Você? Impedir a mim? – ele pegou as calças do chão e as vestiu, me dando um sorrisinho de escárnio enquanto fechava os botões.

Ele se aproximou de mim ainda com aquele sorriso presunçoso no canto da boca, forçando o meu vestido sobre minha cabeça, esperando que eu passasse os braços pelas mangas, para depois puxar a barra do tecido até minhas pernas. Jasper demorou suas mãos por um instante em minhas coxas, subindo lentamente até meus quadris, minha cintura, meus ombros e, finalmente, meu rosto. Eu sentia o calor subindo junto com as mãos dele. Ele pegou algumas mechas úmidas do meu cabelo e as puxou até que emoldurassem meu rosto.

- Tão linda... tão pequena... – ele beijou meus lábios levemente – Você não poderia me segurar, Alie... – era como se ele dissesse a uma criança que ela não podia levantar um elefante. Aquilo me fez tremer por dentro, com uma pontada de irritação.

- Não me subestime... – eu semicerrei meus olhos para ele.

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Eu não sabia se o achava lindo ou se rosnava para ele.

- Jasper... – eu disse em tom de aviso, dobrando os joelhos e deixando que o rosnado saísse da minha garganta.

Ele me olhou assustado por um momento, mas abriu seu lindo sorriso novamente, as mãos estendidas no ar.

- O quê? Vai _me_ caçar?

- Você não sabe com quem se envolveu, Withlock!

- Acho que vou descobrir logo, então – ele mordiscou meus lábios e se afastou.

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada e começou a correr para longe de mim, descendo a colina. Eu deixei que ele tivesse um pouco de vantagem, para que houvesse mais graça.

Quando ele já estava a duzentos e treze metros de mim, avancei para dentro da floresta também, adorando a sensação da grama molhada sob meus pés. Mais ainda, estava adorando a expectativa de alcançá-lo, era como se brincássemos de esconde-esconde.

- Não está rápida o suficiente! – o ouvi gritar para mim quando as árvores ficaram mais escassas. Cheguei à margem de um riacho e vi sua silhueta saltar para o outro lado.

- É o que você pensa! – gritei de volta, rindo com a emoção da brincadeira. Comecei a correr mais rápido, ainda na minha margem do rio. Eu ouvia som de água caindo, enquanto o vento ao meu redor secava meu cabelo e meu vestido. Jasper corria um pouco à minha frente, os músculos das costas se contraindo e relaxando enquanto ele se movia, a pele branca brilhando, o rosto virado na minha direção, sorrindo lindamente. O calor voltou a tomar conta de mim. Ah, quando eu o pegasse...

Saltei para a outra margem, avançando cada vez mais por entre as árvores. O som da água ficou mais alto. Jazz deu uma olhada rápida para trás e se assustou com a pouca distância entre nós. Eu ri vitoriosa e esperei que ele se virasse para mim, saltando sobre seu corpo no exato instante em que ele abriu os braços. Eu envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e peguei sua boca na minha, beijando-o sem pudor algum. O impacto foi tão forte que os poucos metros que nos separavam da queda d'água diante de nós foram vencidos. Em dois milésimos de segundo, estávamos caindo em direção ao rio que continuava sob a cachoeira, ainda abraçados, ainda nos beijando. Eu o ouvia rir entre os beijos, enquanto o vento zumbia em nossos ouvidos e a água em queda respingava em nós.

Nada disso durou menos de cinco segundos. A água gelada tomou conta de nossos corpos, mas era como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque ainda continuávamos nos beijando e nos apertando nos braços um do outro. Em certo momento, Jasper abriu os olhos dentro da água e terminou nosso beijo, me pegando pela cintura e impulsionando meu corpo para a superfície.

- Peguei você! – eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, rindo.

- Não pegou! – ele enlaçou minha cintura sob a água – Foi trapaça! Você sabia que não havia como eu fugir com uma cachoeira no caminho!

- Por isso sou uma ótima caçadora! Encurralei minha presa direitinho! Agora você é o meu jantar! – mordi seu pescoço. Ele ofegou em meu ouvindo, nos fazendo entrar numa confusão de pernas, mãos, água, gemidos e sussurros.

Então, sem que eu vasculhasse futuro algum, meus olhos perderam o foco e outra imagem entrou na minha visão. Era uma mulher, linda como todos da nossa espécie, de cabelos sedosos e negros, que desciam até o fim das costas. Ela pareceria um anjo andando sobre a Terra, se não fossem os olhos vermelhos e mortais que encaravam sua presa. Mas ela não atacava, estava esperando por algo. E estava se divertindo enquanto esperava, observando os olhos cheios de horror da criança a seus pés, que se encolheu mais no instante em que ela levantou no ar sua mão de unhas afiadas...

- NÃO! – eu fechei meus olhos, tentando me desvencilhar dos braços que me prendiam – NÃO! SOLTA! ME SOLTA!

Então uma voz conhecida atingiu meus ouvidos, bem no fundo da minha consciência. Jasper. Ele me chamava, mas eu não conseguia encontrá-lo, não conseguia senti-lo, só existia a dor das unhas que se afundavam no meu corpo. E, depois, a dor em meu rosto. Eu abri os olhos de repente, e olhos muito arregalados me encaravam.

- Oh, Deus! – ele me abraçou e falava sem parar, muito rápido – Perdoe-me, eu tinha que trazê-la de volta! Não queria machucá-la! Seu rosto está bem? Você está bem? Alice, fale comigo!!

Eu o olhava atordoada. O que tinha acontecido? Onde eu estava? Por quê havia terra em meus braços? Eu esfreguei meus olhos e os abri novamente. Só um instante depois de voltar, pude olhar Jasper de verdade.

- Você está aqui! – subi em seu colo e me agarrei a ele – É você! Era você o tempo todo!

- É lógico que sou eu! – ele me abraçou forte, como eu o abraçava – Nunca deixei você! O que aconteceu, Alice?

- Jazz... – havia um nó na minha garganta, me impedindo de falar direito – Parecia que eu estava me perdendo em mim mesma... Havia uma mulher... e um menino... e sangue! Tanto sangue! – eu soluçava – Foi tão horrível! Faça ir embora! Faça com que eu esqueça!

- Shhh... Calma... já passou – ele começou a me balançar para frente e para trás, acariciando meu cabelo. Mas, enquanto ele falava, meu desespero aumentava e meus soluços ficavam mais altos – Eu estou aqui, nada vai acontecer a você, eu juro. Está tudo bem, tudo bem, minha Alice...

Aos poucos, minha percepção do que acontecia ao nosso redor começou a voltar. Estávamos sentados na margem do rio, o que explicava a terra. A cachoeira ainda caía e o dia começava a nascer ao leste.

Eu sentia meu corpo parar de tremer aos poucos; sentia minhas mãos se abrirem do aperto que as fechara; sentia meus olhos pararem de arder; sentia Jasper beijando meu ombro, deslizando seu rosto pelo meu, sussurrando palavras doces para mim, se esforçando para me acalmar com seu toque.

Uma rajada de vento mais forte soprou contra nós e o ambiente tranquilo e confortável que Jasper criara para mim desapareceu. Sangue. O vento cheirava a sangue. Não o tipo que nos faria sentir sede, mas o sangue repulsivo – derramado, bebido, morto.

Jasper me apertou mais e eu me agarrei mais a ele. Meus soluços ecoaram mais fortes e mais altos pela floresta e eu não me importava que todos ouvissem minha dor.

* * *

Nota: Eba, primeira descrição de NC18! Desculpem se não ficou muito boa, mas eu juro que me esforcei! Mas também não queria deixar a coisa vulgar, sabem... não é o estilo da Alie nem do Jazz.

Beijos de serpentina pras meninas que não se cansam de me encorajar:

MahRathbone: foi hot o suficiente? Heheheh!

Veve Kawaii: Fico TÃO feliz que vc tá gostando!! Aliás, vc entrou no meu orkut? Me adiciona!

Lilyzinha: Brigada por gostar do jeito que eu escrevo! Bom, não estou fazendo tudo exatamente como tem no livro, inclusive o final da coisa toda vai desviar um pouco do normal. Um beijo!!

Nossa, eu queria dizer que escrever essa fic – mesmo que ela esteja já se arrastando há quase um ano – tem sido uma diversão tremenda pra mim!! Eu amo esses dois demais e amo mais ainda escrever sobre eles. Melhor que isso, são os recados cheios de carinho de vocês, leitores!

Muito obrigada!!

PS: vou colocar a polícia atrás dos leitores desaparecidos, hein!

Beijos!

Gabi Granja


	9. À Caçada

_Capítulo 9. À Caçada _

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, abraçando Alice, enquanto ela se agarrava a mim, ainda chorando. Sua dor era tão grande que me apertava o peito, me sufocava. Eu precisava levá-la para longe dali.

Levantei do chão, ainda com seu corpo pequeno encaixado a minha cintura, e corri com ela pela floresta. À medida que chegávamos mais perto dos arredores da cidade, o cheiro se tornava mais fraco, até que desapareceu por completo do vento.

- Não, Jazz – ela me chamou em um sussurro – Ainda temos que caçar...

- Não, não temos. Vou tirar você dessa cidade antes, depois pensamos nisso.

Minha pressa em levá-la era tão grande que eu não respirava, não sentia emoções, não sentia as pulsações do sangue dos humanos por perto, não sentia sede. O único pensamento que preenchia minha mente era evitar que aquele terror continuasse a tomar conta de Alice.

Andando nas sombras das árvores, cheguei ao prédio em que ela alugara o quarto e saltei com facilidade até a janela. Era estranho ter chão sob meus pés, ao invés de grama. Caminhei com ela até a cama de casal no centro do quarto, deitando-a sobre o colchão. Quando fiz menção de soltá-la, ela se agarrou novamente a mim.

- Não! – eu sentia suas unhas perfurarem meu pescoço – Não me deixe, Jasper. Não agora...

Eu suspirei e me deitei na cama ao lado dela. Puxei o corpo de Alice até que ela descansasse a cabeça em meu ombro e a abracei. Ela suspirou e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Isso nunca tinha acontecido... – ela quebrou o silêncio – Nunca tinha sido tão real, tão terrível... De repente, eu sentia a dor daquele menino. E ela foi tão cruel!

- Agora acabou – eu a olhei e afastei os fios negros que cobriam seus olhos – Está tudo bem, você está segura.

- Não sou eu! Nada disso é sobre mim, Jasper! – ela se apoiou nos cotovelos – É sobre aquela criança, sobre todos que foram e serão mortos, sem que eu possa fazer nada! Eu vi o desespero, senti a dor, mas não pude fazer nada!

- Você já está fazendo, Alice! – eu me ajoelhei na cama e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos – Você não é como eles, não é como os outros vampiros! É diferente de tudo o que eu já vi! É linda e doce, meiga e controlada...

- Mas não é suficiente! – ela dizia com raiva – Os outros ainda fazem isso! Sabe qual era a cor dos olhos daquela mulher? Vermelhos! Ela não estava com sede, não precisava assassinar aquele menino! Ela fez aquilo somente por diversão! Como?? Por quê, Jazz? Por quê?!

Os soluços voltaram a encher o quarto. Chegou um momento em que Alice chorava tão alto que o lustre do teto tremia sobre nossas cabeças. Eu a apertava contra mim, tentando manter o maior contato possível entre nossas peles para acalmá-la. Esperei que ela parasse de chorar.

- Alice... ouça o que eu vou dizer. Eu estou nessa vida há muito tempo e eu vi que nosso mundo sempre foi assim. Sempre houve quem se destacasse por requintes de crueldade. Até o mundo dos humanos tem seus serial killers e psicopatas! O que faz a diferença é o que nós vamos fazer sobre isso, se vamos ser iguais ou diferentes deles. E você já escolheu seu caminho, já sabe que quer ser boa, racional e feliz!

- E você não? – ela fungou ao me olhar.

- Eu quero – sussurrei – Mas não sei se consigo...

- Não atacou ninguém no caminho até aqui – ela sorriu de lado.

- Verdade, não ataquei – sorri também ao perceber que ela melhorava – Estava muito preocupado com você.

- É verdade que você me bateu para me fazer voltar? – ela arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Oh, isso – fechei os olhos, envergonhado – Perdoe-me, Alice. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Você gritava e me empurrava, parecia que não sabia quem eu era! Eu estava aterrorizado, agi por instinto! Me desculpe...

- Mas é claro que perdoo! Você me salvou, me tirou daquele pesadelo! Obrigada – ela me abraçou e eu me senti em paz com Alice em meus braços.

- Precisamos ir – eu quebrei o silêncio – Quero você fora dessa cidade antes do meio-dia.

- Espere, preciso de um banho – ela saltou para fora da cama.

Eu me levantei também e comecei a pegar os pertences de Alice espalhados pelo chão. Juntei sapatos, lenços e bolsas para colocá-los na mala que estava aberta sobre uma poltrona. Então percebi que ali também havia peças de roupas masculinas.

- Oh, achei que você gostaria de trocar de roupa – ela respondeu ao meu olhar de interrogação, sorrindo – Mas antes...

Ela caminhou até mim e se colocou nas pontas dos pés, me beijando. Eu a beijei de volta, testando suas emoções. Alice direcionou as mãos pequenas até o cós da minha calça e abriu os botões, enquanto eu puxava seu vestido para cima. A vontade de tê-la pra mim era tão mais forte do que eu, tão tentadora. As mãos dela se multiplicavam, apertando meus ombros, puxando meu cabelo, se inçando para cima de mim. Eu a peguei em meus braços e me livrei das calças. Em seguida, me dirigi ao banheiro do quarto, sem tirar minha boca da dela nem por um instante.

No banheiro, eu a coloquei sobre a bancada da pia e me separei dela para abrir a torneira da banheira. Alice cruzou as pernas e começou a balançar um dos pés no ar, em pose de impaciência. Eu ri da expressão dela e voltei à bancada em meio segundo, observando seu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar que alguém tão linda poderia ser minha!

Eu me ajoelhei diante dela e segurei seu pé, impedindo-a de continuar a balançá-lo.

- Tão impaciente...

- A culpa é toda sua! – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Vamos testar sua paciência, então...

Eu ri também, excitado pela risada dela, e desci meus lábios até o peito de seu pé, iniciando dali uma trilha de beijos molhados. Subi pelo tornozelo, canela, joelho, coxa, deixando que minhas mãos fizessem o caminho pelo corpo de Alice antes de meus lábios. Ela ofegava e tremia levemente. Continuei a subir, passando pela barriga lisa, seios, ombros e pescoço, até chegar à sua boca. Beijei-a com vontade, pressionando as laterais de seu corpo em minhas mãos.

- Jazz... agora – ela tirou a boca da minha, as pupilas dilatadas.

- Ainda não... – eu sorri contra seu ombro – Vai precisar de mais paciência do que isso.

Voltei a descer por seu corpo, deixando beijos leves pela barriga, até chegar ao meio de suas pernas. Alice se assustou levemente e apertou meu cabelo nas mãos. Eu esperei que ela se recuperasse e voltei a beijá-la, primeiro com calma e depois – perdendo um pouco do _meu_ autocontrole – com voracidade. Alice gemia e sussurrava meu nome, deslizando as unhas por minha nuca.

- Jazz... chega de paciência, não é? – ela disse com a voz falha.

- Sim, chega, Alie – eu me pus de pé e a beijei, unindo-a a mim.

Nós dois arfamos, nos agarrando cada vez mais um ao outro. Alice dizia coisas incompreensíveis em meu ouvido, enquanto me trazia para mais perto com as pernas ao meu redor. Eu apertava suas costas com as mãos, sentindo seu cheiro, seu gosto e sua excitação tomarem conta de mim. Era como se eu me perdesse em Alice, como se me desvanecesse em seus lábios, como se sempre tivesse pertencido a ela.

- Jazz... – ela posicionou as mãos em meu rosto.

- O quê? – imitei o gesto dela.

- Eu amo você, amo tanto...

- Eu sei, Alie. Eu sei... eu também...

Eu juntei minha testa à dela, nunca rompendo o contato visual. Os olhos de Alice se turvaram por um instante e sua voz ficou uma oitava mais alta, enquanto ela gemia meu nome alto. Minha própria voz a acompanhou, gemendo o nome dela, assim que senti a sensação de êxtase tomar conta de mim.

Então tudo silenciou. Os gemidos e os sussurros cessaram para dar lugar a nossas respirações descompassadas. Eu quase podia sentir meu coração bater. O pensamento me fez rir.

- Do que você está rindo? – ela me olhou divertida.

- Quase pude sentir meu coração bater agora... Isso quer dizer que você me ressuscitou? – ri enquanto descansava minha testa no ombro de Alice.

- Você nunca esteve morto...

- Sim, estive – a encarei – Morto por tempo demais... mas não importa agora. Peguei o corpo de Alice em meus braços e a carreguei até a banheira. Estava um pouco cheia demais e muita água escorreu para o chão quando eu entrei e permiti que ela se deitasse sobre meu peito. Ela pegou uma esponja e começou a deslizá-la sobre meu abdômen. Fiz o mesmo com suas costas. Ficamos assim até que a água esfriasse e que Alice cansasse de soprar bolas de sabão em mim.

- Precisamos ir – eu beijei seu cabelo molhado.

- Não quero. Está bom aqui. Podemos ficar até o próximo século?

- Acho que não – eu ri – Provavelmente esse prédio já terá sido demolido até lá.

Ri mais ainda do muxoxo que ela soltou, toda irritadinha.

- Você não ficaria assim se soubesse para onde vamos – olhei interessado para a torneira do outro lado da banheira.

A euforia de Alice cresceu rapidamente, me surpreendendo. Era euforia demais para um corpo tão pequeno. Sua cabeça molhada se virou para mim em meio segundo e seus grandes olhos se arregalaram mais ainda.

- Forks!! – ela gritou, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, o que causou uma explosão de espuma, bolhas e água para todos os lados.

- Tenha calma, pequena! – eu ri enquanto ela saltitava na banheira.

- Oh, Jazz, obrigada! Obrigada!! Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim! Para nós! Você vai adorá-los! Oh, droga, eles ainda devem estar no Alaska, mas temos tempo até chegarem! Não, podemos fazer surpresa! – Alice saiu da banheira e começou a andar pelo quarto, tagarelando consigo mesma e molhando todo o chão.

Eu suspirei divertido e saí da banheira, enrolando uma toalha na cintura. Antes de sair do cômodo, encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Há quanto tempo não via a mim mesmo? Mas a imagem do outro lado não era tão terrível como eu esperava. Eu parecia alguém normal, como se isso fosse possível para um vampiro. Mas até quando? Até quando conseguiria ser o Jasper que eu era com Alice? Até que ponto a ida aos Cullens tornaria isso menos difícil?

- O que foi?! – os grandes olhos de Alice me encaravam incertos da porta.

Ela já havia se trocado. A camisa de mangas longas, de tecido leve e perolado, a deixavam mais feminina, junto com a calça cinza escura que delineava muito bem seus quadris. O toque final eram as botas, pretas e de cano alto, que cobriam suas canelas. Estava tão linda, tão charmosa!

- Nada – sorri para tranquilizá-la – Você está linda, Alice.

Ela andou até o espelho e sacudiu o cabelo negro com as mãos, pegando um chapeuzinho vermelho e o enterrando na cabeça quase até o queixo, de onde algumas mechas vazavam, em voltas.

- Gostou do meu _cloche_? – ela tocou a aba do chapéu e inclinou a cabeça pra trás, fazendo um bico que pretendia ser sedutor.

- Adorei – eu ri divertido da expressão dela – Combina muito com você. Tudo pronto?

- Só falta o senhor se trocar, engraçadinho.

Andei até a cama e encarei as peças estendidas sobre o colchão. Eu não me lembrava de roupas serem tão complicadas...

Alice riu de mim e se aproximou para me ajudar. Vesti as calças escuras e a camisa branca de algodão, prendendo os suspensórios sobre os ombros. Depois, ela me fez vestir o colete da mesma cor das calças. Por fim, vieram um sobre-tudo e as botas, pretas e de cano alto como as dela.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Precisamos de roupas resistentes para a viagem – ela terminava de abotoar meu colete – Além disso, não ia perder a oportunidade de vê-lo tão bonito!

Eu ri alto com a justificativa dela. Mas se era para colocar aquele brilho no olhar de Alice, eu me renderia às roupas.

- Sim, sim, estou um charme! – ela riu de mim – Vamos agora?

Ela saltou para longe de mim e vestiu seu casaco, também vermelho, combinando perfeitamente com o chapéu. Eu sorri para ela e peguei a mala com a mão direita, estendendo meu braço esquerdo para que Alice o enlaçasse. Seu rosto se iluminou com meu gesto cavaleresco.

Então saímos daquela cidade como um perfeito par de jovens exploradores apaixonados, sob os olhares curiosos e duvidosos da população local, cujos membros me pareciam altamente tentadores. Mesmo à distância, eu ainda sentia minha garganta arder.

Quando as construções antigas de Pottsville já estavam longe de nós, Alice nos embrenhou no bosque mais próximo e me incitou a caçar. Eu apenas concordei porque minha sede estava exigindo muito de meu autocontrole. Além disso, obriguei-a a prometer que vasculharia minhas ações, caso algum humano aparecesse e eu perdesse a razão.

Dei um último beijo em seus lábios e me deixei levar por minhas pernas e instinto. Havia um grupo de caribous pastando por perto e não foi difícil para mim capturar o macho alfa do bando.

O gosto do sangue era menos repulsivo do que eu imaginara. Bem menos. Era quase como peculiar, mais ácido e menos doce do que o de humanos, mas ainda aceitável. Entretanto, era mais ralo e menos satisfatório.

Quando empurrei para longe a terceira carcaça, ouvi palmas às minhas costas. Alice me observava, sentada como uma perfeita dama sobre um tronco de árvore caído. Eu fui até ela e me sentei também.

- O que achou? – seus olhos me encaravam com expectativa.

- Não sei... mas foi, no mínimo, interessante – sorri de lado para ela – Pelo menos minha sede está controlada agora.

- Que bom – ela enlaçou meu pescoço e meu beijou. Senti gosto de sangue em sua boca também. Era mais doce que o que eu tinha bebido, além de forte.

- A senhorita devia me vigiar, não sair pegando petiscos pelos arredores!

- Não fique bravo – ela fez beicinho – Eu sabia que você não faria nada! Além do mais, ver você caçando também me deu sede!

- Hum, parece bom – cheirei sua boca – O que é?

- Lince vermelho – ela fechou os olhos, como se ainda saboreasse – Adoro linces! Você devia experimentar um dia. Não, melhor, deveria pegar um urso um dia! Forks é cheia deles! São mais saborosos ainda! Emmett os adora!

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, pensando sobre a conversa que estávamos tendo, falando de animais como se fossem pratos principais e sobremesas. Bem, eu podia me acostumar, certo?

De repente, me surpreendi com as mãos de Alice segurando meu rosto em direção ao dela.

- O que foi?!

- Seus olhos! – sua voz saiu mais aguda – Estão mudando de cor!

- Verdade? – aquilo me deixou em expectativa.

- Estão! Está tão lindo, tão lindo!! – ela me bombardeou com beijos e me soltou de repente, remexendo na pequena bolsa, me estendendo um espelho – Veja você mesmo!

Eu peguei o espelho e olhei meu reflexo. Foi estranho não ver meus olhos vermelhos ou negros. Claro que não estavam tão claros como os de Alice, mas tinham uma cor quase dourada, salpicada de pontos mais claros.

- Agora está perfeito! – Alice tirou o espelho de mim e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me beijando. Eu me deixei levar pelo beijo e a vontade de tê-la ali mesmo tomou conta de minha mente.

- Vamos agora? – Alice interrompeu o beijo, sorrindo – Não queremos nos atrasar, certo?

- Não, não queremos – eu suspirei, evocando paciência, e me levantei, pegando a mala e segurando a mão de Alice.

Começamos a caminhar, balançando as mãos como um casal de apaixonados. Eu ri pelo nariz da expressão sonhadora de Alice, enquanto ela saltitava ao meu lado. Só faltava uma cesta e uma canção para que ela fosse a Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

- Então, quais são os gostos dos Cullens? – o olhar dela brilhou por um instante.

- Bem, Edward gosta de felinos grandes, como pumas e onças; Emmett adora ursos – mais os negros do que os pardos; Rose e Esme preferem pequenos carnívoros, como eu, mas não recusam os grandões; e Carlisle gosta dos grandes herbívoros, como cervos, renas e búfalos. Pode parecer estranho agora, mas é um estilo de vida – ela deu de ombros.

- Os primeiros parecem bem mais saborosos... – minha língua ainda estava grossa com a acidez do sangue de caribou.

- E são! Hoje foi falta de sorte, mas logo vamos encontrar alguns grandões no caminho – ela me assegurou – Jazz, podemos acelerar um pouco? Nesse ritmo, vamos chegar a Forks em um mês!

- Exagerada! – eu deixei que ela soltasse minha mão e saltitasse à minha frente, pulando de um lado para o outro enquanto seguíamos a estrada dentro do bosque.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Olá!! E então, amores? O que acharam??

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive um bloqueio-monstro esse dias e levou tempo até que eu ficasse satisfeita com esse capítulo. Sim, eu sou virginiana perfeccionista!

Beijos para Veve Kawaii; MahRathbone; Big Banana e pro pessoal que adicionou a fic como favorita! Obrigada, pessoal!

Beijos, beijos, beijos!

Gabi Granja


	10. Aos Cullens!

_Capítulo 10. Aos Cullens!_

Atravessamos o país em uma semana, sempre por rotas alternativas, longe das grandes cidades e escondidos pelas sombras de bosques e florestas. Era mais fácil assim, não chamávamos atenção dos humanos e podíamos caçar sempre que Jasper começava a se sentir inseguro.

Uma centelha de felicidade crescia em mim ao vê-lo animado em caçar, em discutir gostos e preferências de sangue. Finalmente, ele parecia encarar aquele tipo de vida como possível e aceitável.

A noite que nos encobria já estava no fim e, assim que o dia raiasse, chegaríamos à casa dos Cullens. Eu mal me aguentava de ansiedade e vasculhava cada passo de cada um deles.

- Oh, droga.

- O que foi? – Jazz me olhou assustado enquanto caminhávamos.

- Nada de importante, tenha calma. É só que Emmett e Edward não estão em casa, então vão nos conhecer somente quando voltarem.

Ele sorriu de leve para mim e de repente ficou pensativo.

- Já pensou que fazer uma surpresa pode ser perigoso?

- Claro que não será perigoso! – eu ri e fiz com que ele me girasse ao seu redor.

- Alice... você ainda é humana demais... Vampiros não gostam de ser surpreendidos, mesmo que sejam menos agressivos – ele me girou novamente, ainda com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Não se preocupe – me aproximei e beijei seus lábios – Não vai acontecer nada de ruim. Eles vão nos adorar no primeiro momento!

- Bem, estamos quase lá – ele deu um suspiro resignado.

As árvores ficaram mais espaçadas e eu podia ouvir o som de carros passando por uma estrada e água correndo por um riacho. O vento soprou em nossa direção e os cheiros da casa nos atingiram.

- Hum, eles têm um cheiro diferente... – Jasper aspirou o ar – Parece com o seu cheiro, mas com a peculiaridade de cada um – ele fungou mais uma vez – Um homem e duas mulheres?

- Sim – eu assenti, feliz pelo interesse dele – São Carlisle, sua esposa Esme e o último é de Rosalie. Oh, eles também vão sentir nossos cheiros!

Eu peguei a mão dele e a senti tensa dentro da minha.

- Está tudo bem – sussurrei para ele, antes de dar o último passo para fora da floresta.

A linda casa, branca, clássica, com um belo jardim e rodeada por montanhas (como eu a vira tantas vezes) se descortinou a nossa frente. Eu puxei Jasper pela mão e saltamos o riacho que corria no terreno da casa. Assim que pousamos na grama bem cuidada, três figuras saíram da varanda posterior e começaram a andar em nossa direção.

Carlisle caminhava na frente, alto e loiro, com a expressão muito serena, apesar de intrigada. Esme o seguia e segurava sua mão, o cabelo castanho claro destacando-se em sua pele, seu rosto curioso. Rose vinha logo atrás, também com uma mão segura na de Esme; ela era tão bonita, os cabelos loiros desciam em ondas pelo ombro e ela nos olhava com desconfiança.

Também começamos a caminhar. Jasper ainda apertava minha mão, os olhos pulando de mim para Carlisle, analisando as emoções de todo mundo. Minha euforia crescia e eu permiti que ele me acalmasse.

- Por favor, Alice – ele sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que os outros ouviriam – Não faça nada imprudente, tenha calma.

Quando estávamos a menos de um metro deles, Jasper se posicionou na minha frente. Carlisle parou de andar, logicamente intimidado pela postura protetora. Eu bufei de irritação e passei na frente de Jasper, ao que ele pegou minha mão, ainda inseguro.

- Saudações – Carlisle estendeu sua mão para mim, simpático.

Eu quase não continha minha emoção. Então ele era o idealizador de tudo isso! Seus olhos eram tão dourados e seu sorriso era tão sincero que eu quase tive vontade de chorar. Olhei para trás, sorrindo segura para Jasper. Ele me olhava preocupado.

- Olá, Carlisle – eu peguei sua mão no ar e a apertei. Ele me olhou surpreso e confuso.

Vi Esme se mover, se aproximando das costas de Carlisle – Oh, Esme, você é tão bonita! – não pude me segurar e a abracei, sentindo seus músculos tensos sob meus braços.

Eu sabia que Jasper estava logo atrás de mim, pronto para me tirar de perto deles se fosse preciso. Eu tinha vislumbres em minha mente dele atacando Carlisle, o que era um absurdo, porque ninguém me faria mal! Ignorei o gesto dele por um instante e olhei para Rose, cuja expressão também estava assustada. Me soltei de Esme e estendi meus braços para abraçá-la, quando minha visão se turvou novamente.

Quase não tive tempo de voltar da visão para a realidade. Eu me senti sendo deslocada, quando Jasper me puxou para trás de si, em postura de ataque, rosnando alto. À nossa frente, ocorria exatamente a mesma cena que eu acabara de ver: a nuvem de poeira se desfazia, enquanto Emmett (imenso como um gigante) e Edward (mais magro e baixo, mas igualmente ameaçador), ambos na mesma postura que Jasper, rosnavam em frente a Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia! – Jasper disse entre dentes para mim.

- Mas é claro que é! – eu me irritei por as coisas estarem saindo do controle daquele jeito. Saí de trás de Jasper e me posicionei entre os "machos rosnadores" – Emmett, Edward, parem com isso! Não viemos fazer mal algum!

O silêncio foi geral. Todos me olhavam, mudos e atônitos.

- Edward, diga a eles. Eu sei que pode ver o que estou pensando!

Ele saiu da postura de ataque e olhou atordoado para mim.

Eu me virei para Jasper e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, tirando-o também da máscara ameaçadora.

- Jazz, pode acalmá-los? – ele me encarou como se eu fosse louca, mas assentiu e direcionou seu olhar para os outros.

Em instantes, a tensão no ar se dissipou, mas Emmett ainda permanecia protetoramente na frente de Rose, assim como Carlisle fazia com Esme. Só Edward ficou sozinho a um canto. Ele olhava de Jasper para mim, completamente confuso.

- O quê essa gente quer, Carlisle? – Emmett não tirou os olhos de Jasper enquanto falava.

- Era o que descobriríamos se vocês não tivessem interrompido tão rudemente! – Esme saiu de trás de Carlisle e andou até mim. Eu me senti aquecida pelo olhar dela, tão afetuoso sem nem ao menos saber quem eu era.

- Meu nome é Alice – abracei a cintura de Jasper – E este é Jasper. Viemos de longe para encontrá-los.

- E o que procuram aqui? – Carlisle imitou Esme, abraçando os ombros dela.

- Redenção – eu temi que estivesse sendo ridícula, mas os olhos de Carlisle me encorajaram a continuar a falar – Sabemos que seguem um estilo de vida diferente dos outros vampiros e queremos nos juntar a vocês. Claro, se nos aceitarem.

- E como sabem sobre nós? – Rose se pronunciou acima do ombro de Emmett.

- Alice tem visões do futuro. Ela sempre viu vocês na mente dela... – Jazz começou.

- ...e a esperança de uma vida sem assassinatos foi o que me manteve sã até agora – eu completei o que ele iria dizer – E também o que me levou a Jasper – esbocei um sorriso para ele.

- Se não vieram para cá com más intenções... – Edward falou, dando um passo em nossa direção – Porque _ele_ estava planejando atacar Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie quando eu os ouvi chegando?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Jasper. Ele pareceu surpreso e ameaçado pelo que Edward dissera.

- Como sabe disso? – ele quase cuspiu as palavras.

- Eu li a sua mente – Edward cruzou os braços, claramente irritado pela raiva na voz de Jazz, cuja mandíbula se trancou.

- Jasper só estava pensando em me proteger – eu me apressei em explicar – Mas ele não faria mal algum a vocês, eu não permitiria.

- Ha, _você_ não permitiria? – Emmett olhou para mim divertido – Não passa de um gnomo!

- Cuidado, grandalhão – eu ri em tom de ameaça para ele – Posso arrancar sua cabeça em um segundo!

- Ah, isso eu queria ver! – ele apertou os nós dos dedos, que estalaram audivelmente. Jasper se colocou na minha frente de novo e eu ri, apesar da leve tensão.

Eu pensei sobre uma maneira melhor de convencê-los e só encontrei uma. Saí de trás de Jasper – sem tirar uma mão da dele – e encarei Edward. Então comecei a recordar rapidamente, desde minhas primeiras lembranças no porão, até a visão de Jasper, a visão com os Cullens, meu encontro com Jazz, nossas discussões, as caçadas e, por fim, nossa viagem até Forks.

No fim, Edward puxou o ar com força e me encarou, surpreso.

- Passaram por muita coisa até chegarem aqui – ele disse olhando para mim e para Jazz.

- Sim. E não foi nada fácil – eu disse, ainda sustentando o olhar dele – Mas conseguimos nos manter vivos e estamos aqui agora para pedir uma chance – eu olhei para os rostos de cada um deles, terminando em Esme.

- O que ela diz é verdade, Carlisle – Edward ainda nos olhava intrigado – Não vejo motivos para não recebê-los.

Carlisle se colocou a frente de todos eles, não como medida de proteção, mas em postura de anfitrião.

- Sejam bem-vindos – ele estendeu as duas mãos no ar para mim – É um prazer que estejam aqui.

- Obrigada – meu sorriso nunca tinha sido tão largo. Eu depositei minhas mãos nas de Carlisle e ele as apertou levemente, em sinal de afeto.

Depois dele, Esme me pegou nos braços e ficamos algum tempo abraçadas. Então Rose se aproximou e também me abraçou, mas de forma mais breve e menos apertada. Emmett tocou meu braço e tentou tirar meu chapéu, ao que eu me desviei rindo. Somente Edward continuava me olhando confuso, mas logo se aproximou e depositou uma mão em meu ombro, murmurando um "bem-vinda".

Depois eles partiram para Jasper. Ele parecia muito desconfortável com tanta gente ao seu redor sem atacá-lo. Esme o abraçou pela cintura – parecia que ela tinha a mesma necessidade de demonstrar afeto que eu; Carlisle, Edward e Rose foram mais contidos, trocando apenas apertos de mão e palavras breves.

- Desculpe pelos rosnados, hein, amigo – Emmett abraçou os ombros de Jasper, batendo com força em seu peito – Mas sabe como é... recém-casado... tenho que tomar conta da minha dona!

- Sim, eu entendo – Jazz riu sem graça e desviou seu olhar para mim, pedindo ajuda. Eu dei de ombros, como se não pudesse fazer nada enquanto Esme enlaçava meus ombros e Rosalie nos conduzia para dentro da casa.

* * *

Nota da autora: Ha! Mais um capítulo, babies!

Hoje estou inspirada para discorrer sobre a vida! Hehehe!

Esse capítulo especial para mim, porque a partir daqui a fic começou a tomar vida própria. Minha ideia original era não incluir os Cullens, acabar a fic antes que Jazz e Alie chegassem a Forks, mas eles rosnaram bastante comigo, então acabei cedendo. ^^

Como sempre, minha imaginação está mudando alguns detalhes dos livros originais, mas acho que vai fazer sentido no fim de tudo.

Bão, vou parar de tagarelar! Mando um beijo especial para a Mah Rathbone, que nunca deixa de comentar (Muito obrigada, flor!)! Outro pra Mariih Rodrigues (ha, vi seu nome antes de vc virar anônima!) e pra Lady , que adicionou a fic como favorita. Beijos pra quem lê sem comentar tb!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Gabi Granja


	11. Às avessas

_Capítulo 11. Às avessas_

Aquela casa tinha uma atmosfera completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já sentira. Era como se a euforia de Alice estivesse por todos os lados, mas multiplicada muitas e muitas vezes. Eu me surpreendia a cada minuto, sendo surpreendido por ternura, diversão e afeto. Por causa disso, eu tive certeza de que aquele era o ambiente certo para Alice. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente a eles, rindo e conversando com Esme e Carlisle, jogando beisebol com Emmett e Rosalie, cantando ao piano com Edward.

Entretanto, eu ainda me sentia deslocado. Eles eram tantos, agindo de maneira tão estranha, que eu não sabia como me portar. Na maioria das vezes, apenas respondia ao que me era perguntado e sorria diante das brincadeiras.

Além disso, havia a sede. Eu acompanhara Alice durante todas as caçadas em nossa viagem, sempre aquecido pelo olhar orgulhoso que ela me lançava quando eu pegava um animal. Mas não bastava. Eu ainda era assombrado pelas lembranças do sangue humano jorrando em minha boca, da consistência leve e do gosto adocicado. O pior era que as lembranças ficavam mais apelativas conforme o tempo passava. Porém, no meio de tudo, havia Alice. Eu nunca poderia decepcioná-la. Nunca. Eu devia minha sanidade a ela; mais, devia minha existência e meu coração a ela.

Entretanto, esses dois primeiros dias com os Cullens haviam tirado de mim a presença de minha maior motivação. Eu tinha que reconhecer o esforço de Alice em me incluir na convivência com os outros, mas não era o suficiente. Ela estava tão deslumbrada com o estilo de vida deles, com o carinho com que a rodeavam – como se fosse uma filha e uma irmã que voltava para casa depois de longos anos – que não restava muito tempo para nós. Quando restava, ela saltitava ao meu redor, recontando tudo o que fizera o dia todo com Esme e Rose.

Na tarde do segundo dia, enquanto Carlisle e Emmett não estavam – e Edward se ocupava com seus próprios afazeres – eu me cansei de toda aquela conversa de garotas e me retirei disfarçadamente da sala, procurando esvaziar minha mente.

Enfiei as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e andei até a varanda posterior, me encostando a um pilar e observando a chuva fina que caía sobre as montanhas. Uma explosão de risadas femininas atingiu meus ouvidos e eu suspirei, me sentando em um dos degraus da pequena escada. Em instantes, Alice estava sentada ao meu lado, a lateral do rosto descansando sobre meu braço. Ela estava bonita naquela tarde, usando um vestido leve, azul marinho, de saia rodada.

- Está feliz? – eu enlacei seus ombros e esfreguei seu braço com a mão.

- Muito! – seus olhos brilharam, mas a euforia já não era tão explosiva; era calma e quente – Eles são adoráveis, não são?

- Sim, realmente – perto dela, eu me esforçava ao máximo para parecer satisfeito.

- Esme disse que vamos fazer compras hoje, para nosso quarto! E podemos escolher o cômodo que quisermos, porque a casa é grande! Qual você prefere?

- Não faço ideia – eu dei de ombros – O que você escolher será o melhor. Aliás, para que precisamos de um quarto? Não dormimos!

- Para ter privacidade, oras – ela fazia contornos nas cicatrizes de minha mão – Ou não gosta de ficar sozinho comigo?

Por um momento, ela era minha novamente. Tudo ao nosso redor desapareceu. Não havia mais aquela casa, nem os Cullen, nem autocontrole, nem sede. Alice era a única coisa que eu via. Ela me olhava, com aquele sorriso no canto da boca, como se soubesse de um segredo.

- Certo, agora me parece uma boa ideia – peguei seu queixo com os dedos e puxei sua boca em direção à minha, escorregando a outra mão pela pele das costas que o vestido deixava à mostra.

Percebi alguém se movendo em nossa direção e quase soltei um lamento quando Alice tirou os lábios dos meus e olhou para trás.

- Está pronta? – Rosalie esperava na porta.

- Quase! – Alice pulou e correu para dentro. Antes de chegar à escada, ela voltou até a varanda, tomou meus lábios nos seus e murmurou um "volto logo". Dois segundos depois, eu a vi descer correndo com um chapéu _cloche_ claro e um casaco curto, da mesma cor.

Enquanto eu assistia Alice saltitando até a garagem, Rosalie não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu também direcionei meu olhar para ela e esperei que falasse, mas ela não o fez. Apenas me lançava aquele olhar receoso, me analisando. Por fim, eu pude distinguir o que emanava dela e desviei meu olhar.

- Até logo, Jasper.

- Até, Rosalie.

Não me dei ao trabalho de vê-la entrar novamente na casa quando o grito de Alice a chamou. Eu detestava aquele tipo de olhar, o mesmo que os outros me lançavam desde o começo: dúvida e pena. Dúvida devido a minhas cicatrizes e ao meu comportamento reservado. Logicamente, eu não era como Alice, apaixonante à primeira vista. Além disso, eles sabiam o que aquelas marcas significavam, faziam ideia do que eu participara, mesmo que eu não tivesse contado. E pena porque, justamente devido ao meu passado duvidoso, achavam que eu não conseguiria seguir seu estilo de vida por muito tempo.

Puxei o ar com força e soltei pela boca. Eu estava certo o tempo todo! Vir até eles não tornaria menos difícil continuar sendo o que eu era perto de Alice. A cada minuto, eu era empurrado novamente para o fundo de minha consciência, voltando a sentir meus instintos pulsarem sob minha pele e minha garganta arder, sedenta por sangue humano.

Estava profundamente irritado, privado de ter Alice perto de mim, com sede. Talvez eu devesse sair para caçar, dar um jeito na ardência em minha garganta. O problema seria se algum lenhador estúpido decidisse cruzar meu caminho. Era melhor que eu esperasse que os outros organizassem uma caçada em grupo...

- Posso caçar com você, se quiser – a voz de Edward ecoou pela casa. Eu me virei e o observei se aproximar e se sentar ao meu lado na escada. Somente nesse momento percebi que nem todos me olhavam daquela maneira. Edward era diferente. Sua postura em relação a mim tinha sido diferente desde o começo.

- Ainda me assusto quando você vê o que estou pensando – eu sorri levemente.

- Bem, além de ver, eu ouço. Para mim, é como se você falasse em voz alta – ele também sorriu e cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos – Você e Alice também nos assustaram com toda a coisa de controlar emoções e ver o futuro.

- Desculpe por isso. Não era nossa intenção.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros – Eles estão acostumados com esse tipo de aberração. Por minha causa, claro.

Eu sorri e quase me diverti com a observação dele. Ali, sentado descontraidamente ao meu lado, ele não era tão autoconfiante como todos me pareceram à primeira vista. Eu me perguntava por qual motivo. Por que ele não me olhava com dúvida e pena?

- Porque eu sei como é difícil tentar não ser quem somos – a voz dele me tirou de meus pensamentos – Especialmente para você.

Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado diante de meu olhar surpreso e inquisidor.

- Desculpe, tenho ouvido você com certa frequência. Sem a intenção de bisbilhotar, claro.

- Não há problema. Alice me contou que não é algo que você possa controlar...

- Quisera eu poder controlar! – Edward rolou os olhos nas órbitas – Não sabe as coisas que surgem na mente de Emmett!

Somente alguns milésimos de segundo depois do que ele dissera, eu percebi que estava rindo. Não foi apenas um sorriso forçado por educação, foi realmente uma gargalhada, natural como deveria ser.

- Ainda está disposto a caçar? Emmett disse que os ursos estão muito bons ultimamente – ele sorriu descontraído, se levantando.

- Sim, claro... parece... ótimo – eu me levantei também, fazendo uma careta.

- Não se preocupe, logo vai se acostumar. Ouvi que Alice só lhe levou para caçar herbívoros. Bem, ursos são... – ele procurou pela palavra – Você vai entender.

Começamos a andar, lado a lado, em direção à floresta densa que se estendia atrás da casa. Caminhávamos em silêncio e em velocidade normal, sem pressa. Voltei a pensar sobre o que ele quisera dizer com "especialmente para você".

- Edward...

Ele começou a responder minha pergunta antes que eu realmente a formulasse.

- Sabe, Jasper, minha habilidade me permite saber o que todos ao meu redor pensam, inclusive Alice. E ela sempre revive a primeira vez em que viu você na mente dela – o rosto dele se tornou um pouco sombrio.

- Ela nunca me disse nada sobre essa visão, apenas que eu estava nela.

- Bem, é algo que acho que somente ela deveria contar a você. Mas, pelo que pude entender, você viveu por muito tempo no mundo real dos vampiros.

Flashs de mãos arranhando, grunhidos e pés descalços correndo saltaram em minha mente. Eu pude perceber Edward se encolher levemente ao meu lado.

- Sim, é verdade – me forcei a olhar as árvores a nossa frente.

- Guerras de conquista por territórios? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Dessa vez, me veio à cabeça a lembrança de recém-criados que silvavam e rosnavam, enquanto Maria gritava diante deles, rasgando o ar com a maldade em sua voz.

- Sim.

- Eu imaginei – Edward estava um pouco tenso, mas tudo o que ele via não parecia assustá-lo. Ele se esforçou para tornar a conversa mais leve – Você tem sotaque do sul.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem do rosto feroz de Maria. Edward me olhava pelo canto do olho, esperando. Por fim, me livrei daqueles pensamentos perturbadores e olhei para ele.

- Sim, venho do sul. E parece que minha reputação me precedeu.

Àquela altura, eu já estava me acostumando com a certeza de que Edward saberia o que eu pensasse. Então, passei a relembrar os olhares de cada um dos outros Cullens, de modo que ele entendesse o que minhas palavras significavam.

- Oh, isso – ele prendeu a respiração por um instante, incomodado – Por favor, não os leve a mal. Apenas não o conhecem o suficiente ainda, mas isso vai mudar em breve. E sobre não acreditarmos que você conseguiria resistir aos humanos, isso é simplesmente fruto da sua imaginação, Jasper! – ele sorriu ao saltar um tronco caído – Todos que nos procurarem com a intenção de ser alguém melhor são absolutamente bem-vindos.

- Não estou criticando sua hospitalidade. Por favor, não me tome por ingrato, Edward – eu bufei, tentando me explicar melhor – Acontece que... vocês fazem parecer tão fácil, tão natural! Eu simplesmente não entendo como conseguem!

- Oras, é óbvio que não é fácil! Não fomos feitos para resistir aos humanos! Carlisle quebrou as regras mais profundas de nossa natureza ao decidir ser alguém decente. E todos nós decidimos quebrar também essas regras. Mas não pense que somos superiores só por nos controlarmos diante dos humanos. Não fomos sempre assim, sabe... cada um de nós tem manchas de sangue humano em seu passado. De acordo com Carlisle, as chaves são tempo e perseverança.

- Perseverança eu entendo. Mas tempo? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, intrigado – Olhe para Alice! Também é muito fácil para ela, que está nessa vida há menos de dois anos!

- Alice é diferente – o olhar de Edward se tornou caloroso – Ela tem um autocontrole absurdo e uma mente fascinante! Nunca vi nada igual!

- Eu sei... – um sorriso se alargou em meu rosto e eu me senti orgulhoso – Ela é única! Às vezes, acho que só tenho forças para continuar porque ela está comigo. Ela me encontrou, Edward, e eu nem sabia que estava perdido!

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou andando. Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Voltei a pensar sobre o que eu acabara de dizer a respeito de Alice e me surpreendi que tivesse falado tão francamente com Edward.

- Você e Alice têm muita sorte por terem se encontrado – ele comentou – São exatamente o que cada um precisa.

Por um momento, havia uma ponta de melancolia na voz de Edward. Ele parecia alguém que sofrera assim como eu, que era perturbado por lembranças assim como eu. Então, a simpatia por ele cresceu dentro de mim e eu percebi que, pior do que tudo isso, era a solidão que ele sentia. E agradeci em silêncio a Alice por ela ter me arrastado consigo.

Edward me olhou de soslaio por um instante, mas não disse nada. Apenas farejou o ar e virou sua cabeça para o leste.

- Há alguém por perto – ele ficou tenso.

- Humano? – eu também aspirei o vento. No mesmo instante, parei de respirar. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro, melhor do que gostaria.

- Jasper... – Edward me encarou, surpreso.

- Sim, é – eu levantei uma mão no ar, pedindo que ele se acalmasse.

Não demorou para que o vulto que eu esperava se destacasse nas sombras das árvores. Seu corpo esbelto se movia em velocidade normal, os cabelos negros e longos balançavam às costas e seu vestido farfalhava enquanto se aproximava.

Em instantes, ela estava diante de mim, tão bonita e mortal quanto uma deusa. Maria me encarava com os olhos vermelhos cheios de felicidade, um braço estendido em minha direção.

- Meu Jasper... – a voz saiu aveludada, terna.

Ao meu lado, Edward saiu da postura ofensiva, mas eu permaneci estático, com o maxilar trincado. "Não se deixe enganar", eu pensei, para que ele não baixasse tanto a guarda.

- Maria.

Mais do que nunca, eu tinha todos os meus sentidos de percepção abertos, para ter certeza exata das emoções dela. Maria sempre havia sido uma ótima atriz, sempre me prendera em sua teia de mentiras. Mas eu estava preparado agora. Por baixo de toda a ternura e saudade que ela se forçava a emanar para mim, eu sentia ódio, malícia e vingança.

- Oh, eu o encontrei! – ela andava devagar até mim – Não sabe como me fez falta, meu querido! Não importa que tenha ido embora, eu o perdoo.

- Perdoa? – eu segurei um sorriso amargo.

- Claro que sim! – ela estendeu as duas mãos no ar, esperando que eu as pegasse – Volte, Jasper. Volte para mim.

Eu a encarei. Maria sorria, maliciosa, usando sua sedução comigo. Eu não me movi um milímetro, tentando me segurar para não avançar sobre ela. Diante de minha não-reação, ela se sentiu vitoriosa e subiu as mãos por meu peito. Edward assistia a tudo, tenso e confuso.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, Maria agarrou minha nuca e cobriu minha boca com a sua. Era um beijo invasivo, gelado e violento. Eu tive nojo. Nojo de tê-la beijado tantas vezes, de ter sido dela por tanto tempo.

Em meio segundo, eu agarrei seus pulsos e tirei sua boca da minha. Todo o desejo e a malícia dela se dissiparam; Maria me encarava sem máscaras, os olhos vermelhos faiscando de raiva.

- Escute com muita atenção – eu aproximei meu rosto dela e apertei mais ainda seus pulsos, falando baixo – Quero você fora daqui. Agora!

Ela se soltou de minhas mãos e arranhou meu rosto. Eu peguei seus braços novamente e a empurrei para longe. Maria torceu o corpo no ar e pousou sobre os pés a metros de mim, em posição de ataque.

- Como se atreve a me rejeitar? – ela rosnou – Você deve a mim tudo o que é, ingrato!

- Tem razão, devo! – eu sentia minha pele rasgada com a marca das unhas dela – Obrigado por me tornar um assassino em massa!

Eu estava à beira do descontrole, por ela ter chegado tão perto de mim e de Alice. Edward se aproximou e segurou meu braço quando eu fiz menção de avançar sobre Maria. Ela riu alto, irônica.

- Deixe que ele venha! Ora, deve estar sentindo falta de lutar, não, Jasper? Já deve ter se cansado de brincar de casinha com aquela monstrinha!

- Não, Jasper! – Edward teve que usar mais força para me segurar dessa vez.

- Não chegue perto de Alice! – eu urrei – Eu mato você!

- Eu já cheguei, querido – ela cruzou os braços, sorrindo confiante – Já cheguei mais perto do que você imagina.

- Jasper! – Edward empurrava meus ombros na direção contrária a ela. Eu vi Maria sorrir e rodopiar ao redor de si mesma, adentrando a floresta logo em seguida – Não vale a pena! Ouça o que eu digo! Precisamos encontrar Alice!

Alice. O que eu tinha feito? Estava colocando-a em perigo! Eu precisava tê-la em meus braços, saber que estava bem, segura e feliz. Precisava impedir que Maria chegasse a ela antes de mim! Eu me soltei de Edward e fiz com que minhas pernas me colocassem em movimento, o mais rápido que eu pudesse. As árvores eram borrões à minha frente, Edward era um borrão ao meu lado. Alice era a única coisa que eu via.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Voltei, amores!

Por favor, me desculpem por demorar bastante, mas minhas aulas na faculdade recomeçaram, o que significa pouco tempo pra escrever. De qualquer forma, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível, ok?

Sobre esse capítulo, eu sempre achei que Edward e Jasper tinham uma amizade quase nata, sempre gostei da ideia de os dois serem grandes amigos. Essa é a razão desse capítulo, além da aparição horripilante da nossa vampira-vaca-vilã, hehehehhee. Comentem o que acharam, please!!

Beijoscas para Mah Rathbone, Mah Soares e Veve Kawaii!

Até logo!

Gabi Granja


	12. Às cegas

_Capítulo 12. Às cegas_

Eu olhava pela janela do carro verde-água de Esme – rodeada de caixas coloridas cheias de roupas, sapatos e chapéus – observando as árvores muito verdes que margeavam a estrada. Estava tão feliz por estar ali! Mais ainda porque ficar perto dos Cullens era tão natural que eu me sentia como se sempre tivesse vivido em Forks.

Em certo momento, Esme decidiu baixar a capota do carro. Rose reclamou que seu cabelo ficaria um horror, mas eu achei ótimo sentir o vento forte contra meu rosto. Tanto, que tirei meu chapéu e os scarpins novos e sentei sobre o encosto do banco, olhando os raios de sol vazarem por entre as copas das árvores, que faziam um túnel sobre a estrada.

Havíamos passado a tarde em Seattle, em lojas de móveis e ateliers de moda. Eu me divertira tanto com elas! Por um instante, pensei que Rose e Esme eram como a irmã e a mãe de quem eu não era capaz de me lembrar. O pensamento me fez sentir aquecida e amada enquanto elas falavam e riam comigo tão intimamente.

Mais do que isso, eu me sentia completa por Jazz estar comigo. É certo que ele andava um pouco quieto demais ultimamente e apenas sorria levemente quando conversávamos, mas isso logo passaria, certo? Ou não. De repente, comecei a pensar que talvez a culpa do comportamento dele fosse minha. Realmente, eu não dera muita atenção a ele desde que chegáramos a Forks. Ora, mas ele era o real motivo de estarmos ali! Como eu pudera ser tão negligente?

No mesmo instante, tive raiva de mim mesma e desejei não estar mais naquele carro com Esme e Rose, mas feliz e aconchegada dentro do abraço de Jasper. E era exatamente isso o que eu faria assim que chegássemos em casa!

- Já estamos chegando, meninas – Esme cantarolou.

- Duvido que Edward concorde em mudar de quarto – Rose deu uma risadinha, enquanto prendia o cabelo dourado em um coque elegante.

- Bem, Alice e Jasper são nossos convidados e podem escolher o que quiserem – Esme deu de ombros – Mas Edward é um bom rapaz, tenho certeza de que cederá.

Eu ouvia vagamente a conversa delas. Estava muito feliz com minha resolução e ansiosa por ver Jazz. Fechei meus olhos e procurei pelas visões da surpresa que eu faria a ele hoje. Estávamos em nosso quarto, cada um em um canto do cômodo, à meia luz das centenas de velas que eu colocara sobre cada estante e criado-mudo. A camisola longa e perolada que eu comprara hoje caía com leveza sobre meu corpo, farfalhando enquanto eu andava até ele. Jasper me encarava com o olhar em chamas, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso muito largo.

Entretanto, logo que terminei de cruzar o quarto, ele me lançou um olhar duro, o que me desencorajou um pouco. Ainda assim, me coloquei na ponta dos pés e cruzei as mãos em sua nuca, beijando-o. Ele me correspondeu por milésimos de segundo, até que eu senti dor em meus pulsos e ele me afastou de si, o olhar feroz e violento.

- Jazz...

- Escute com muita atenção – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e apertou mais ainda meus pulsos, falando baixo e cortante – Quero você fora daqui. Agora!

Em seguida, ele soltou meus braços, me empurrando. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Então, do nada, não era mais Jasper quem estava diante de mim. Era a mulher da minha visão, toda suja de sangue, que me olhava com raiva e crueldade. Ela ergueu seu braço contra mim e rasgou meu rosto com as unhas afiadas, rindo alto. Eu olhava para Jasper, também coberto de sangue e ódio, gritando para que ele me ajudasse, mas ele apenas assistia de braços cruzados.

- Jasper... – eu comecei a mergulhar no breu. Eu não via ninguém, nada. Eu era nada.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei vagando na escuridão, gritando de tanto chorar. Eu percorria minhas mãos por meus braços, tentando rasgar minhas roupas e minha pele. Ele não fizera nada. Nada! Eu estava ali, pedindo por ele, mas nada! Ajoelhei sobre mim mesma, tentando tatear para saber onde estava, mas não encontrava nada em que pudesse me apoiar. De repente, algo gelado e pastoso começou a escorrer por meus braços. Sangue. Havia sangue por todo lado. Em meu corpo. Meu cabelo. Minha roupa. Eu estava sangrando!

Parei de lutar. Parei de tatear às cegas. Parei de chamar por Jasper. Apenas larguei meu corpo sobre o chão e chorei, sem que nenhuma lágrima caísse. De repente, mãos suaves começaram a me tocar e várias vozes murmuravam ao redor de mim. Uma voz feminina se destacava, me chamando de muito longe.

- Mãe? – eu consegui murmurar.

- Estou aqui, meu bem – a voz era baixa e suave, como se me ninasse – Estou aqui.

- Mãe, não consigo ver você! – havia um nó na minha garganta, me impedindo de falar com clareza.

- Mas estamos aqui, Alice – estava mais próxima agora – Não vamos deixar você.

- Mãe, ele me deixou! – tateie até minhas mãos esbarrarem em ombros e recomecei a chorar – Ele não fez nada!

- Calma, querida – havia braços ao meu redor também. Eles me levantaram do chão e eu me senti sendo carregada por alguns minutos. Depois, havia uma superfície macia e mãos que acariciavam meus dedos.

- Alice, está me ouvindo? – uma voz masculina se aproximou – Precisamos que você volte, querida.

- Pai, não consigo!

- Consegue, Alice! – ele apertou minha mão – Somente você pode fazer isso. Concentre-se e volte para nós.

- Vão continuar comigo? – eu contive um soluço.

- Sim, até quando você precisar – a voz de minha irmã se apressou em dizer.

Fechei meus olhos, mesmo que não visse nada com eles abertos. Respirei fundo e me esforcei para tirar a imagem daquela mulher da minha mente. E me esforcei mais ainda para afastar o olhar mortal de Jasper. Não era real. Nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Nada podia me fazer mal. Eu estava bem, rodeada da minha família, amada por eles. E Jasper também me amava, mais do que tudo.

Comecei a sentir o lençol sob meu corpo e o cheiro de minha irmã à minha direita. Senti a luminosidade do sol diminuir e o vento fresco do começo da noite entrar. Senti cheiro de grama e madressilvas. Senti minha mãe levantar minha mão e apertá-la contra seu rosto. Então me atrevi a abrir os olhos. E minha família estava lá, todos sentados ao meu redor.

- Oh, você voltou, querida! – Esme me puxou para ela e me abraçou. Eu me permiti enterrar a cabeça em seu pescoço e voltei a chorar.

- Estamos orgulhosos, Alice! – Carlisle afagou minhas costas.

- Esme, me desculpe... – eu soluçava muito alto, aliviada por ter voltado, mas também envergonhada por tê-los confundido com minha família esquecida – Eu chamei você de mãe!

- Mas é o que eu sou, meu bem... – ela passava os dedos suavemente por meu cabelo – Sou sua mãe! E de Rose, Emmett, Edward e Jasper também!

- Jasper... – ao som do nome dele, eu me descontrolei e me agarrei a Esme novamente – Jasper... Jasper!

- Mas que diabos aconteceu?? – ouvi Emmett se pronunciar, impaciente.

- Emmett! – Rose ficou brava.

- Não, Rose, precisamos saber – Carlisle interveio – Alice, o que houve?

Eu me soltei de Esme e olhei para todos eles. Será que achariam que eu estava ficando louca? Encarei minhas mãos. Não havia mais sangue, mas ainda doía. Suspirei e comecei a falar.

- Eu tive uma visão. Eu estava com Jasper e nós estávamos bem! – tentei engolir o nó em minha garganta – Até que ela apareceu e começou a me machucar... e ele... ele não fez nada! Ele me deixou! E depois, eu fiquei presa na escuridão, não conseguia voltar para a realidade. E havia sangue escorrendo por meu corpo e tanta dor!

- Mas você está aqui agora – Esme passou as mãos por meus braços – Ela não vai fazer nada a você, querida.

- Ela? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim, uma vampira – eu deixei que Esme trouxesse minha cabeça para seu ombro novamente – É a segunda visão que eu tenho com ela.

- Então isso já aconteceu antes! – Emmett exclamou.

- Aconteceu – eu assenti – Antes que eu e Jasper viéssemos para cá. Mas agora foi pior!

- Mas Jasper não faria isso! – todos olhamos para Esme – Faria?

A resposta entrou como um furacão no quarto. Fechei meus olhos para não ter que vê-lo, mas não aguentei por muito tempo. Jasper estava parado no meio do quarto, imóvel, olhando fixamente para mim. Eu achei que teria medo quando o visse de novo, mas não tive. Não era o mesmo vampiro de olhar mortal, coberto de sangue. Era apenas Jasper, o que me amava, com os olhos transbordando de preocupação.

Imediatamente, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme e Rosalie se posicionaram em frente à cama, me impedindo de vê-lo. Apenas um segundo depois percebi que eles estavam impedindo Jasper de se aproximar de mim.

- O que estão fazendo?! – Edward praticamente gritou.

- Alice teve uma visão ruim com o camarada – Emmett indicou Jasper com o queixo – Não vamos deixar que chegue perto dela.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Edward rosnou, indignado – Como podem julgá-lo dessa maneira? Carlisle, seja razoável!

- Edward, confiamos nas visões de Alice...

- E confiam em mim também! – Edward o cortou – Não sabem o que está acontecendo! Eu sei que Jasper nunca faria mal a Alice! Eu posso entrar na mente dele, lembram?!

Eu assistia à cena com medo, sendo assaltada pelos possíveis finais daquela situação. Um era pior do que o outro. No meio dos gritos e acusações, Jasper apenas me olhava.

- Não podem impedi-lo de falar com ela, Carlisle! – Edward ergueu mais a voz.

- Sim, podemos! – Rosalie ergueu o rosto, desafiadora – Alice é da família agora!

- Jasper também é! – Edward rebateu – Nós também o aceitamos! Mas essa é a vida deles! Não podem intervir dessa maneira!

- Não seja burro, Edward! Se Alice teve uma visão, é porque pode acontecer! – Rosalie rosnou.

Eu parei de ouvir. Parei de tremer. Eu só via Jasper me olhar, suplicante.

- Alice... – ele sussurrou – Não era eu... por favor...

Então a luminosidade do quarto mudou e eu pude vê-lo melhor. Havia um rasgo no lado direito do rosto de Jasper! Ele estava machucado! Eu não pensei em mais nada, apenas me coloquei de pé na cama, ignorando os gritos de Edward e Rosalie, e corri para ele. Jasper envolveu minha cintura com os braços e eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- O que aconteceu com você?!

- Você está bem?!

- Quem machucou você?!

- Edward disse que você estava em perigo!

- Está doendo?!

- Como ficou presa de novo?!

Falávamos um por cima da voz do outro, freneticamente. Mas as respostas não importavam naquele momento. Importava que estávamos nos braços um do outro. Eu sentia o cheiro de Jasper invadir minhas narinas, sua pele me acalmar, suas mãos me apertarem contra si. Ele me abraçou por muito tempo, me balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Não era eu, Alie... não era eu... – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, o rosto escondido sob meu cabelo.

- Não era você... não podia ser você.. – eu me permiti ser abraçada, apertada, suspensa e beijada, dentro dos braços do homem que me amava.

* * *

Nota da autora: Sério, essa fic é minha válvula de escape!! Sempre corro pra ela quando meu mundo tá desabando. Calma, desabando mesmo não tá, mas tô com uma infinidade de coisas pra fazer, além de um novo emprego (eba!). Além disso, tô tentando adiantar um pouco os capítulos, pra revisar e publicar com calma. Portanto, me perdoem pela demora!

O que acharam do capítulo? Ele tem muito de autobiográfico pra mim, é um dos meus preferidos. Eu também sonho às vezes que tô presa e ouço as vozes da minha família. Na verdade, não sei até que ponto isso é bom ou não.

De qualquer forma, comentem, POR FAVOR! Preciso saber o que vocês acham!

Beijos para as meninas que deixaram reviews: Lady ; Mah soares; MahRathbone e Allie Salvatore.


	13. Às Claras

_Capítulo 13. Às claras_

Eu mal podia acreditar que a tinha em meus braços! De certa maneira, era como se eu voltasse a ser eu mesmo quando estava com Alice. Eu percorria minhas mãos por seu corpo, tentando me certificar de que ela não estava machucada, de que Maria não conseguira chegar antes de nós. Realmente, não havia nenhuma ferida física, mas havia aquele terror violento, que era tão grande que tirava até a mim do sério. Mais do que apenas tocá-la, foi preciso projetar a calma para fora do meu corpo, produzindo uma bolha ao nosso redor, para que Alice parasse de tremer.

Fora de nosso abraço, eu podia sentir todos os Cullens nos olhando atônitos. Levantei meu olhar para Edward e pedi em silêncio que ele esperasse até que eu acalmasse Alice. Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. Assim como os outros, ele estava ansioso por respostas.

Voltei minha atenção para Alice, que respirava freneticamente contra meu pescoço, e a peguei no colo. Ela tremeu levemente e rodeou minha nuca com os braços, afundando as pontas dos dedos em minha pele. Eu a segurei mais próxima de mim e andei até a cama de onde ela correra, enquanto os Cullen acompanhavam meu movimento, girando os corpos em direção a nós dois. Sentei-me sobre o colchão e coloque o corpo pequenino de Alice sobre minhas pernas, ainda abraçando-a. Ela fungou, descansando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Jazz? – seu sussurro quebrou o silêncio tenso do quarto.

- Sim, estou aqui – eu encaixei uma mão sob sua orelha e a apertei mais contra meu peito.

- Quem machucou você? – ela me olhou e deslizou um dedo ao redor dos aranhões em meu rosto. A pele sensível formigava um pouco, mas aos poucos os cortes começavam a se fechar.

- Quer mesmo ter essa conversa agora? – eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, quero – seus grandes olhos me encaravam inquisidores – Quem machucou você? – eu sabia que ela não deixaria isso de lado até que eu falasse. E sabia que todos, exceto Edward, estavam curiosos sobre isso também.

- Alguém do meu passado – eu soltei o ar pela boca, irritado – Você nunca a viu porque eu a deixei antes de você me encontrar. Obviamente, ela não está no meu futuro. Mas Edward e eu a encontramos na floresta essa tarde.

O silêncio voltou a engolir o quarto. Eu olhei para Alice quando uma sensação lenta e ardida começou percorrer a pele dela, passando para a minha. Ciúmes.

- Então ela... ela era... sua... – ela lutava com as palavras.

- Minha companheira? – eu emendei, tentando ajudá-la em seu embaraço repentino – Não. Maria nunca chegou a representar tanto para mim. Nem eu para ela. Era apenas uma relação de conveniência, entende? Ela precisava de mim para manter seu exército de recém-criados sob controle, eu continuava com ela apenas porque não sabia que existia alternativa.

- Mas como ela se atreveu a machucar você? – Alice exclamou, raivosa, respirando muito rápido – Afinal, o que ela quer?

- Vingança – Edward respondeu por mim, me apoiando, ao que eu agradeci mentalmente – Ela não admite que Jasper a tenha deixado. E ela sabe sobre você, Alice.

- Por isso eu voltei o mais rápido que pude! – eu encostei minha testa à dela – Edward viu que Maria estava planejando chegar a você antes de nós. Estávamos preparados para um confronto porque, provavelmente, ela não está aqui sozinha. Mas só o que eu encontrei foi você, trêmula e assustada, contando que estivera presa de novo em suas visões!

Alice não me olhou por alguns instantes, indecisa. A sensação urticante de ciúmes tinha sido substituída por uma raiva latente. Ela ainda estava confusa, me encarando e torcendo os cabelos da minha nuca entre os dedos. De repente, um soluço profundo escapou de seus lábios. Ainda havia temor nela.

- O que foi? – eu me inclinei para olhá-la nos olhos, forçando-a a me olhar – Não tenha medo, Alice. Eu vou resolver essa situação!

- Não sabe como foi terrível! – ela me cortou – Ver você de braços cruzados, assistindo enquanto ela arrancava sangue de mim!

- Eu posso sentir... – eu beijava seu cabelo e a balançava, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar. O horror crescia juntamente com os soluços dela, juntamente com o meu horror em senti-la daquele jeito – Mas não era eu! Você sabe que não era eu, porque eu nunca deixaria de defender você, Alice! Nunca! Nem mesmo que custasse a minha vida!

- Não diga isso! – ela quase gritou comigo, sem nenhum vestígio de choro na voz.

- Mas é verdade! – eu sorri, nervoso – Se eu pudesse, eu sangraria por você até a morte!

- Não importa! – ela escondeu o rosto em meu ombro – Não quero que fale isso!

- Então não falarei mais – eu a estreitei em meus braços – Mas ainda não entendo... – direcionei meu olhar para os outros – Como é possível que você fique presa nessas visões?

- Não sei... – ela se afastou de mim, colocando as mechas de cabelo bagunçadas atrás das orelhas – Mas dessa vez foi pior do que na cachoeira... Eu me perdi em mim mesma de novo e... me desesperei! Era a mesma vampira, os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos vermelhos, a mesma crueldade!

- Quer dizer que essa não foi a única visão que teve com essa mulher? – Edward perguntou, a voz um pouco alterada de surpresa.

- Não – eu respondi a ele, ainda abraçado a Alice – A primeira aconteceu quando ainda estávamos na costa leste.

- E foi Jasper quem me trouxe de volta – Alice completou – Eu não consegui fazê-lo sozinha.

- Mas você já ficou presa em algumas das outras visões, conosco ou com Jasper? – Esme se sentou ao meu lado na cama, posicionando uma mão no meio de minhas costas e tomando a mão de Alice na outra. Eu notei os gestos de carinho dela conosco, mas não consegui imaginar uma maneira de retribuir. Já para Alice, a proximidade de qualquer um deles era mais do que confortável.

- Não, mãe... – novamente, eu estranhei a intimidade – Nunca! Em pouco tempo, eu consegui desenvolver controle total de mim mesma, sempre foi assim!

- Talvez seria melhor evitar as visões – Carlisle disse – Ao menos até que saibamos o que está acontecendo, querida.

- Talvez... – a voz de Alice tremeu por um instante e ela afastou um pouco as costas de meu peito enquanto olhava o nada, pensativa. De repente, ela voltou a falar, ainda como se apenas pensasse alto – A diferença é que quando essa mulher aparece... é como se não fosse eu quem controlasse o foco da visão... e sim ela! É como se ela pudesse chegar perto de mim e... me causar dor!

_"Eu já cheguei, querido. Já cheguei mais perto do que você imagina."_

Levei um minuto para processar a informação, mas, quando o fiz, foi como receber um soco no estômago. Eu parei de respirar. Parei de ouvir Alice. Parei de ver com nitidez. Não era possível... eu estava hiper-dimensionando a situação! Ela não tinha esse tipo de poder! Não poderia chegar a Alice dessa maneira!

Eu peguei o corpo de Alice nos braços e me levantei da cama, colocando-a sentada no exato lugar em que eu estava antes, ao lado de Esme. Todos me lançaram olhares de interrogação. Eu caminhei até a janela mais próxima e espalmei minhas mãos no parapeito, pensando freneticamente, sentindo algo borbulhar dentro de mim.

- Jasper, tenha calma... – Edward se aproximou de mim – Talvez não seja isso...

- É lógico que é! – eu gritei – Pense, Edward! Tudo se encaixa!

- Jazz... – Alice me chamou, a voz assombrada – O que aconteceu?

- Eu vou matá-la! – senti meus dedos penetrarem a madeira da janela, lascas entrando em minha pele – Vou matá-la antes que aconteça de novo!

- Mas sobre o que é que estão falando? – Rosalie perguntou, agora também sentada ao lado de Alice.

- Não temos certeza, Jasper! – Edward exclamou, ignorando Rosalie.

- _Eu_ tenho certeza, Edward! – me virei completamente para eles – Eu sei que ela seria capaz disso! E vou matá-la lentamente, para que se arrependa de ter sequer pensado em se aproximar de Alice!

- Jasper – e voz de Carlisle me chamou e sua mão se posicionou firme em meu ombro – Controle-se. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo, mas precisamos que esteja com a mente clara para resolver.

- Ao menos me permita tirar a dúvida! – Edward exigiu.

- Não vai fazer Alice se lembrar disso de novo! – eu me aproximei dele, falando entre dentes – Ela já sofreu o suficiente por um dia!

- O que está havendo? – Alice se levantou, a expressão decidida – Diga o que quer que eu faça, Edward!

Ele me olhou, pedindo permissão. Inferno! Eu não podia fazer nada se ela concordava, podia? Dei as costas a eles e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo vontade de arrancá-los, tamanha era a raiva que fervia em mim.

- Alice... – Edward começou, inseguro – Seria muito doloroso se eu pedisse que você me mostrasse sua visão?

Ela prendeu a respiração e o temor voltou. Instintivamente, meu corpo girou na direção dela, pronto para acalmá-la. Entretanto, em meio segundo, Alice se mostrou decidida e corajosa, assentindo para Edward.

- Jazz? – ela levantou os olhos dourados para mim – Pode ficar comigo?

Cruzei o quarto em poucas passadas e me coloquei atrás de Alice, abraçando-a e acalmando-a com o contato de nossos rostos. Ela apertou meus pulsos com as mãos pequenas e suspirou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Eu olhei para Edward, lendo em suas expressões e sensações o que ele via. Em segundos, Alice estremeceu levemente e abriu os olhos. Ela se virou para mim e me abraçou. Eu ainda encarava Edward, esperando.

- Você estava certo – ele soltou os braços ao longo do corpo – Era Maria.

- O quê? – Alice gritou – Como podem ser a mesma pessoa? Como ela fez isso?

- Mas será que os paranormais poderiam fazer a gentileza de explicar que diabos está acontecendo? – Emmett se pronunciou, irritado.

Eu não tinha condições de verbalizar aquilo para eles. Era tão sórdido e tão absurdo o que Maria estava fazendo que eu queria sair correndo dali naquele momento e caçá-la até o fim do mundo.

- Jasper – Edward me chamou – Espere até que eu conte a eles. Isso não é apenas problema seu. Decidiremos o que fazer _juntos_.

Eu suspirei e assenti para ele, mas me afastei do círculo que os Cullen formavam. Parecia que as palavras de Edward tornavam tudo mais real. Enlacei a cintura de Alice e a levei para o outro extremo do quarto.

- Não force nenhuma visão, por favor – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, mesmo que todos ali pudessem ouvir minhas palavras.

- Mas porque não? – havia irritação nela – Preciso saber o que vai acontecer, Jazz!

- Por favor, Alie... – eu peguei suas mãos nas minhas, projetando ondas suaves de calma, o máximo que eu conseguia diante de todo o estresse da situação, como se pudesse impedir que ela ouvisse ou sentisse o que Edward diria. Ela ficou calada diante do meu olhar e se virou para Edward, ainda com uma mão dentro da minha.

- Achamos que a antiga companheira de Jasper consegue atingir Alice através das visões – ele se voltou para os outros. Alice olhava para ele com os olhos muito arregalados.

- Como, Edward? – Esme se levantou imediatamente.

- Não sabemos como – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu estava com Jasper na floresta e vi que Maria pensava em atacar Alice. Só agora pude perceber que era exatamente a mesma imagem que apareceu na visão dela.

- Quer dizer que enquanto pensava em fazê-lo... – Carlisle disse – Maria estava realmente agindo contra Alice?

- Sim, mas não sabemos como ela faz isso – Edward respondeu – Talvez, quando Alice tem as visões, algum canal em sua mente se abra e ela fique vulnerável. O único fato de que temos certeza é que Maria consegue ter acesso à mente de Alice.

- Mas ela tem habilidades especiais como vocês? – Rosalie, assim como todos, direcionou seu olhar para mim.

- Não! – eu respondi, puxando Alice pela mão, de modo que ela desse um passo para trás e eu pudesse tê-la mais próxima – Ela nunca teve nenhum tipo de dom ou poder, ou seja lá o que eu e Edward temos! Ela precisava de mim justamente por isso, lembram? Se tivesse esse tipo de capacidade, porque eu seria necessário para ela?

- Bem, a questão é que agora ela parece ter – Carlisle ponderou – E parecem ser fortes, se ela consegue prender Alice em sua mente.

- Então não há como impedi-la? – Esme atravessou o quarto, enlaçando os ombros de Alice por cima do meu braço – Tem que haver uma maneira!

- Acho que a sugestão de Jasper é a mais segura – Edward olhou para mim – Teremos que destruí-la.

- Não, não destruiremos ninguém – Carlisle rebateu – Precisamos pensar em uma maneira de entrarmos em um acordo!

- Não existe acordo com Maria, Carlisle – eu intervim – Ela nunca pensaria em desistir de sua vingança.

- Ela acha que Alice é a culpada por Jasper não voltar – Edward completou – Entendem? É como se ele fosse a peça essencial do jogo dela e é provável que não pare até tê-lo de volta.

O quarto foi preenchido de um burburinho repentino, enquanto todos diziam ao mesmo tempo o que achavam da situação. Carlisle meneava a cabeça, enquanto Emmett batia os punhos e tentava convencê-lo junto a Edward. Esme cobria a boca com as mãos, os olhos fechados como se rezasse, segurando uma mão de Rosalie.

- Mas ela não terá – uma voz se sobressaiu acima das outras – Ela não terá Jasper de volta. E não chegará perto de nenhum de nós, porque _eu_ não vou permitir!

Todos se viraram na minha direção. Levei um segundo para perceber que não era a mim que eles encaravam, porque aquela era a voz de Alice, tão linda e tão pequena entre meus braços.

- O que está dizendo? – eu a virei para mim – Não vai participar disso, Alice! Essa situação diz respeito a mim! E eu vou matá-la!

Antes que eu terminasse de falar, ela já meneava a cabeça.

- Não, Jazz, não vou ficar fora disso! É a mim que ela quer, certo?

Mais do que a raiva por Maria, eu sentia o desespero que a atitude de Alice me causava, percorrendo lentamente minha espinha. De repente, era como se uma mão apertasse a boca de meu estomago, com força, sem piedade.

- Não posso arriscar sua segurança, Alice! – minha voz falhou uma nota ao imaginá-la – tão linda e frágil – diante de Maria.

- Nem eu a sua, Jasper! – ela levantou o tom de voz, arregalando os olhos grandes.

- Como pode ser tão teimosa? – eu gritei.

- Não vamos discutir isso, Jasper! – ela gesticulava rapidamente – Já tomei minha decisão! Precisamos fazer com que Maria venha até mim, certo? Só assim vocês poderão pegá-la!

- Alice tem razão, Jasper – Edward interveio – Teremos mais chances se ela atrair Maria.

Repentinamente, eu não tinha mais forças para gritar, nem mesmo para convencê-la. - Por favor... – eu só podia implorar – Alie... por favor.

Eu fechei meus olhos, pedindo em silêncio. Quando os abri, ela estava diante de mim, muito perto, me encarando suavemente.

- Tente entender... não vou ficar para trás enquanto você lutar por mim – ela ergueu o queixo, corajosa – Vamos passar por isso juntos, Jazz. E quando chegar a hora, eu estarei lá com você.

Diante disso, eu me calei e aceitei a mão que ela me oferecia. Alice me puxou para ela e beijou meus lábios de leve. Eu me rendi à decisão dela e me permiti aquele momento de carinho. Porém, minha mente começou a trabalhar após alguns segundos: minha ação contra Maria deveria ser rápida e fatal e, assim, ela nem mesmo teria tempo de chegar a Alice, muito menos de colocá-la em perigo. Às minhas costas, os Cullen faziam seus próprios planos.

- Jasper contou que ela não está sozinha aqui – Emmett disse – Mas como vamos saber quantos são?

- Não podemos entrar em uma briga em desvantagem – Rosalie emendou.

- Provavelmente, Lucy ou Nettie estão aqui com ela – eu tirei meus lábios dos de Alice – E talvez um ou dois vampiros maduros. Maria não deslocaria um exército inteiro até aqui apenas para me levar de volta; ela acha que será fácil se livrar de Alice.

- Perfeito! – Emmett bateu as mãos – E quando a diversão começa?

- Precisamos fazê-lo o mais rápido possível – Esme se apressou em dizer – Assim, Maria não poderá atacar novamente.

De repente, eu me peguei surpreso por todos eles estarem tão compenetrados na resolução de uma situação que não tinha relação nenhuma com eles. Uma situação cuja culpa era absolutamente minha. E me senti absurdamente grato por isso, mesmo que não compreendesse as razões. Edward me lançou um olhar caloroso e sorriu levemente.

- Teremos que atraí-la para algum ponto da floresta. Provavelmente, ela não se arriscaria a atacar Alice em território nosso – Carlisle começou a planejar – Vamos esperar pela próxima noite, assim não corremos o risco de encontrar humanos.

- Alice – Edward a chamou – Tente não vasculhar nenhum futuro, sim? Pode diminui as chances de Maria pegá-la.

- Posso tentar – ela assentiu, um pouco insegura – Mas pode ser complicado, porque a maioria das minhas visões são involuntárias.

- Mas você acha que consegue ao menos interrompê-las? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Se treinar, acho que consigo, pai – Carlisle sorriu ternamente à resposta dela, enquanto Esme a abraçava novamente. Eu realmente havia perdido algo.

A atmosfera da casa começou a mudar gradualmente, saindo da tensão nervosa para uma tranqüilidade suave. Eu mesmo me permiti relaxar um pouco, sentindo mais paz e confiança vindo de Alice.

Mas ainda existia em mim aquela raiva borbulhando, lentamente, deixando minha boca amarga. Porém, maior ainda era o medo absurdo de perder Alice, que alfinetava o lado interno de minha pele. Eu não podia pensar em perdê-la, em nunca mais beijá-la, nunca mais vê-la saltitar ao meu redor. E eu faria o impossível para tê-la comigo, dentro dos meus braços, segura e feliz, como era o direito dela.

_Nota:_

_Demorei, mas voltei! Alguns dias de férias são a melhor coisa pra escrever! _

_Esse capítulo esclarece algumas coisas, mas também deixa outras em aberto. Cabe a vocês tentar descobrir!_

_Beijos pra Mah Soarez (claro que pode me chamar de Gabi, oras!) e pra MahRathbone (está mais claro agora?)._

_Espero que continuem lendo e comentando!_

_Beijos!_

_Gabi _


	14. À Mudança

_Capítulo14. À mudança_

- Bem, é o suficiente de emoções por hoje – Esme apertou seu lindo rosto em minha bochecha esquerda. Eu suspirei ao toque dela, tentando dissipar meu medo – Vocês dois precisam conversar a sós e todos nós temos o que fazer. Emmett, preciso que tire minha mesa de desenho do quarto sul e a leve para meu quarto. Depois, quero que você desça e traga a mala de Alice aqui para cima. Rose, pode pegar as compras no carro?

Emmett assentiu e Rosalie saiu com ele, soltando uma risadinha de escárnio no caminho. Edward olhou para ela por um instante, o olhar ligeiramente confuso, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Esme, que o abraçava pela cintura.

- Fiquem à vontade, por favor – Carlisle disse – Esta também é a casa de vocês.

- Sou muito grato, Carlisle – Jazz respondeu, encarando-o com seriedade – Por tudo.

- Não há de quê, Jasper. Você e Alice fazem parte da nossa família agora e estamos felizes por tê-los conosco.

Eu andei até ele e o abracei. Carlisle retribuiu e deu um leve beijo em minha testa. Todos os olhares do quarto caíram sobre nós. Eu me senti aquecida e amada, como uma filha é pelo pai. Esme encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e fungou levemente, como se fosse começar a chorar. Jasper nos olhava com a expressão suavizada, mas um pouco constrangido com as demonstrações de afeto não-explicadas.

- Boa noite, querida – Carlisle disse, antes de sair.

- Tudo vai ficar bem! – Esme deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Edward e se soltou dele, se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa. Ela o abriu e se pôs a pegar pilhas de roupas e cabides nos braços, saindo e voltando sem eles muito rápido.

Emmett entrou no quarto e colocou minha mala no chão. Rose veio logo atrás, os braços abarrotados com as caixas coloridas das compras que havíamos feito durante a tarde.

- Obrigada, queridos – Esme entrou pela porta, trazendo caixas nos braços, e se dirigiu para a imensa estante de Edward. – Em, assim que eu terminar de levar os discos, quero que leve a estante de Edward para o quarto vazio. E a cama... bem, podemos deixá-la hoje aqui, assim como o biombo e os criados-mudos; mas leve também a vitrola.

- Espere... – o olhar satisfeito de Edward voltou à confusão – Mãe, por que está tirando minhas coisas daqui?

- Ora, porque os móveis de Alice e Jasper chegarão amanhã, querido – Esme estava de volta em um segundo – Precisamos deixar espaço livre para eles, não?

- Eles vão ficar com o meu quarto? – Edward falou indignado, seguindo Esme quando ela saiu novamente. Jasper me olhou preocupado, me repreendendo. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

- Você já sabe a resposta, querido – ela passou como um risco por ele, pegando a vitrola de madeira branca – Edward Cullen, você não vai me fazer passar a vergonha de se recusar a hospedar seus irmãos, não é?

Eu vi Jazz engolir em seco ao meu lado. Mesmo que Esme fosse absolutamente meiga e doce o tempo todo, eu tinha que admitir que ela também era muito persuasiva com aquele tom de voz.

- Mãe... – Edward choramingou.

- Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra! – ela o cortou – Alice escolheu este quarto e é aqui que ela e Jasper ficarão! – Esme saiu.

Emmett se encostou ao batente da porta, tentando segurar o riso.

- Existem 15 quartos nesta casa, Alice! – Edward olhou feio para mim – Por que justamente o meu?

- Porque a vista do seu é a mais bonita – eu me balancei nos calcanhares, sorrindo inocentemente para ele.

- Alie... – Jasper tocou minha mão – Não podemos tirar Edward do quarto dele!

- Edward, pare de importuná-los! – a voz de Esme veio do andar de baixo.

- Você a ouviu – eu caminhei até a porta e indiquei o corredor. Ele me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Agora, Edward! – a voz de Esme ficou mais alta.

Ele fez um bico e rolou os olhos nas órbitas, se dirigindo para a saída. Emmett tirou uma das colunas da estante do chão e a passou pela porta.

- Bem, pelo menos alguém vai estrear a sua cama! – Emmett e Rose explodiram em risadas, seguindo Edward assim que ouvimos um novo grito de Esme.

Eu gargalhei com eles e desejei boa noite antes de fechar a porta. Encostei-me à madeira clara e olhei para Jasper. Eu ainda ria, me lembrando da careta contrariada de Edward. Mas a expressão grave de Jazz me trouxe de volta à situação crítica em que nos encontrávamos. Ele me lançou um olhar repressor e preocupado.

- Agora somos eu, você e o quarto de Edward – eu sorri levemente, tentando dissipar meus receios.

- Não acredito que realmente expulsou Edward, Alice... – ele disse baixo, não dando tanta importância ao episódio.

- Ah, ele vai sobreviver! – balancei uma mão no ar e parei de rir.

De repente, hesitei. E um arrepio subiu por minhas costas. O modo com Jasper me encarava – impassível, tenso – era uma imagem dolorosamente parecida com minha visão.

O olhar dele se tornou preocupado e uma ruga surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas claras. Por um instante, eu achei que ele me lançaria um olhar duro, mas ele não o fez. Ele fechou os dedos dentro das mãos e deu um passo a frente, estudando minhas ações.

Ficamos nos olhando por muito tempo, ainda à distância. Eu me sentia estranha, tendo diante de mim o contraste gritante entre os dois Jaspers que eu conhecia. O cruel e o amoroso. O vampiro e o homem. O monstro e o herói.

- Ninguém vai machucar você... – ouvi sua voz sussurrar – Não era eu, lembra?

Não poderia ter sido ele! Era óbvio! Porque, para mim, Jasper era o homem amoroso, o herói. Sempre seria! E nunca deveria ter deixado de ser!

Eu senti a felicidade e o alívio crescerem dentro de mim e sorri, dando um passo na direção dele. Jazz me olhou com expectativa. Eu estendi meus braços no ar, como se pedisse que ele me pegasse no colo. De repente, aquela distância era insuportável. Eu corri para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele corria para mim.

No exato momento em que subimos os dois na enorme cama no meio do quarto, ele me ergueu com um braço e puxou minha perna para sua cintura, me pegando no colo. Minha boca foi coberta pela dele e seu gosto delicioso e familiar invadiu meus sentidos.

Foi absolutamente rápido, completamente instintivo, totalmente apaixonado. Assim, abraçados e nos beijando freneticamente, éramos apenas um do outro. Ter Jasper ao redor de mim, trilhando beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, era a única coisa que me parecia coerente. Nada mais fazia sentido fora daquele abraço. Eu era dele, para o que ele quisesse. Ele era meu, todo meu.

Lentamente, os carinhos começaram a abrandar, a ficar mais lentos e demorados. Jasper passou uma mão por baixo de meu cabelo e a encaixou em minha nuca, encostando a testa à minha e roçando o nariz no meu. Eu suspirei e sorri quando ele começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que respirava ruidosamente contra minha pele, aspirando e soprando.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, fechados em nossa própria bolha, completamente absortos na presença um do outro. Jazz parou de me causar arrepios assoprando minha pele e encostou a testa em minha boca. Eu dei um beijo no local e esperei que ele se afastasse para me olhar, mas ele não o fez. Eu sorri contra a pele dele e fechei os olhos, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, para sentir o cheiro do cabelo dele. Então, eu me sentir ser balançada, levemente, de um lado para o outro, numa dança lenta e silenciosa.

- Em que está pensando? – eu não me segurei.

- Que uma cama é novidade... – ele tirou sua testa dos meus lábios e sorriu levemente, os olhos se estreitando.

- Sim, é – eu o acompanhei no sorriso, me sentindo aquecida pelo olhar e pelos braços dele ao redor de mim.

De repente, uma sombra perpassou os olhos de Jasper. Ele me olhou apreensivo, suspirou e se sentou sobre os calcanhares, ainda me segurando sobre as pernas.

- O que há? – eu me inclinei para olhar seu rosto melhor.

- Sabe o quanto eu preciso de você, Alice? – novamente, lá estava a ruga em sua testa.

- Eu sei – sorri de modo presunçoso – Sou linda e irresistível, não sou?

- É claro que sim – ele riu levemente pelo nariz, mas a sombra voltou ao seu olhar – Mas não é somente a isso que me refiro... – ele me tirou de cima de suas pernas e se encostou aos vários travesseiros da cama, puxando meu corpo até que estivéssemos frente a frente, deitados – Alice, você tem ideia do quanto minha sanidade é afetada quando não estou com você? Não posso suportar a ideia de lhe perder, consegue compreender?

- Sim, eu entendo – eu respondi, sussurrando também – Eu também sinto isso, Jazz.

- Então você entende – seu olhar se desviou para o canto da minha boca – porque não quero que se envolva na minha questão com Maria.

Precisei me impedir de fazer uma careta, porque o modo com ele havia colocado as palavras fez surgir em minha cabeça um estranho quadro em que ele e Maria apareciam juntos, entretidos em um beijo pervertido.

- Eu vou impedi-la, Jasper – eu murmurei.

- Nunca! – ele subiu seu tom de voz, me encarando com cólera – Nunca vou deixar que chegue perto de Maria, Alice!

- Bem, isso não depende de você! – eu rebati, de novo irritada pelas palavras dele.

- Claro que depende! Isso é só entre ela e eu! – ele falou mais alto, irritado, e rolou o corpo para o lado, colocando um braço sobre os olhos.

Eu me coloquei sobre um cotovelo e fiquei em silêncio, observando-o. Seu maxilar estava trancado e todos os seus músculos se contraíam de tensão. Ele parecia estar raciocinando freneticamente.

- Jazz, por favor, não quero brigar – eu estendi minha mão para tirar o braço dele do caminho de seus olhos, mas, repentinamente, minha visão periférica começou a falhar. Eu ofeguei.

- O que foi? Você está bem? – Jasper se sentou, alarmado.

- Nada... – eu arregalei meus olhos, tentando enxergá-lo. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado com minhas visões, principalmente porque ele começaria a surtar a todo momento sobre isso. Logo esta passaria. – Não é nada.

- Tem certeza? – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu – Você está nervosa...

- É só o estresse da situação, Jazz – eu desviei meu olhar dele e pisquei rápido para me concentrar. Então, para me desviar de sua inspeção atenta, me aproximei dele e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços.

- Vou fazê-la ficar mais calma – ele sussurrou para mim.

Jasper passou a distribuir pequenos beijos em meu ombro, mas a sensação gostosa que isso deveria proporcionar não chegava aos meus sentidos. Eu tentava me focar em um ponto qualquer do carpete claro do quarto, enquanto sentia minha visão estremecer cada vez mais rapidamente.

Mas os beijos dele se tornaram mais molhados, mais intensos, mais apaixonados, mais impossíveis de se ignorar. Eu senti o desejo tomar conta de mim e virei minha cabeça para pegar a boca dele na minha.

Em um instante, eu estava pegando fogo. Avancei sobre ele e arranquei sua camisa, mordendo seu pescoço e ignorando o que ele falava. Mesmo com meus olhos fechados, eu os sentia estremecerem nas órbitas e me desesperei por um momento, tentando me segurar ao máximo à realidade.

Quando comecei a afundar minhas unhas na pele de Jasper, ele pareceu ficar tenso e me afastou de si.

- Está me ouvindo? – ele segurou meus braços e me olhou. A visão que eu tinha dele estremeceu mais.

- Sim, meu Jasper – eu puxei o ar com força e rosnei, tentando alcançar sua pele novamente – Venha, você pertence a mim... você me deve tudo...

Mas seu corpo ficou fora do meu alcance faminto em um instante. Jasper me soltou e saiu da cama, ficando parado como uma estátua no meio do quarto, me encarando.

- Do que você me chamou? – ele parecia perturbado.

- Não importa! – eu avancei novamente, me içando para o corpo dele – Você é meu – eu falava com selvageria, tentando beijá-lo, rasgando a pele dele com os dentes.

- Alice, o que está fazendo? – ele me colocou no chão e me segurou pelos braços – Essas... essas coisas que está dizendo... de onde tirou isso?

Jasper entrou e saiu de foco. Eu sacudi a cabeça, tentando ver mais claramente, mas cada vez mais ele se tornava um borrão à minha frente. Meus lábios se abriram contra minha vontade.

- O que foi? – senti minha boca se contrair num sorriso – Não quer brincar com a monstrinha?

Meu assombro sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre porque eu estava agindo daquela maneira, me atingiu de modo atordoante. Mas não foi maior do que o desespero de ver Jasper marchar em minha direção, lindo e ensandecido. Como se alguém tivesse abaixado o som do mundo ao meu redor, eu parei de ouvir. Senti Jasper apertar meus braços e me sacudir violentamente. Ele gritava, mas eu não entendia, apenas via seu rosto contorcido em cólera. Meus olhos começaram a se fechar e minhas pernas ameaçaram fraquejar. Eu segurei os punhos de Jasper e tentei abrir minha boca.

- Jazz – minha voz saiu muito baixa – sou eu, Jazz...

Mas eu já tinha mergulhado na escuridão.


End file.
